An Angry Mercenary, A Lonely Girl, And An Innocent Robin
by supercasey
Summary: Terra just joined the Teen Titans, but clashing personalities with Robin causes trouble. As things look bleak for the pair, Slade kidnaps the two to be his apprentices. Will the two learn to get along in order to stay safe? But when Slade and Wintergreen make a bet, will Robin and Terra be able to cope, or will a bond between Slade, Robin and Terra be impossible now? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**An Angry Mercenary, A Lonely Girl, And An Innocent Robin**

**Chapter 1:** **Opposites**

**Description:** **Its been a week since Terra came to Jump City and joined the Teen Titans, but what can she do when her and her leaders personalities are such opposites? As things look bleak for the pair, a certain masked mercenary kidnaps the two to be his loyal apprentices. Will the two children learn to get along in order to stay sain, or will they still fight? Can all three of these people learn to form a bond that will push past the borders of good and evil with the help of a certain Wintergreen? Only time will tell for them.**

**A/N:** **So yeah, I thought of this last night and HAD to do it. You see, I've been chatting with the author of Forgotten Bonds and this came to me after awhile. You see, both Terra and Robin were Slade's apprentices at one point in time and I've only ever seen a romance blossom between them in the Fanfictions that there apprentices at the same time. So, I'm trying to create a sibling like bond between them and a father to children bond after that with Slade. Geez, this is gonna be AWESOME!**

**Inspired by the story 'Forgotten Bonds' by Anthezar, a wonderful story.**

* * *

One week. It had been a full week of Terra and Robin trying to NOT kill each other while in the same room as the other, but it wasn't there faults, the two were just complete opposites it seemed like. Terra was laid back, tall for her age, relaxed, a meta, a go getter and unorganized. while Robin was uptight, shortest on the team, worrying constantly, had no powers, a 'Wait for orders' person and completely organized. But as per usual, Terra had pissed off the Boy Wonder and now the other Teen Titans just sat back and watched. The fight had started like most of them, Robin had been in a fowl mood with his Slade research and Terra had forgotten to clean up her mess in the kitchen, causing Robin to be become upset since he could make his dinner for awhile until Terra actually cleaned the mess up.

"You know, you wouldn't be hungry if you actually ate dinner at a reasonable time!" Terra argued.

Robin scoffed at her. "Really? Seriously, you need to clean your own dang messes instead of me having to do it all the damn time!"

Terra rolled her eyes. "Dude, we were watching a movie as a family, ya'h know the kind of bonding that we could ALL be doing if you weren't always so obsessed with Slade? Yeah, I said it, and you know what? I'm not taking it back!"

Robin looked ready to punch something. "Take it back!" He yelled.

"No way, bird brain!" Terra yelled.

Robin let out an animal like growl. "Take. It. BACK!"

"No." Terra answered.

Finally, Raven had had enough of this. She calmly got up, grabbed Terra and forced her to walk to the elevator along with Robin, they looked ready to attack each other at any moment now it seemed like. None of the other Titans got involved, this was an issue that was now between Raven, Terra and Robin, and no offense, but that was suicide to get in-between those three if they were pissed off enough. Raven glared at them both, taking to note that Terra was at least a head taller then Robin, she guessed it was the age difference, but she still had yet to know Robin's age and only just learned a day ago that Terra was only fifteen.

"Now both of you just go outside and cool off, your driving this place crazy. If you both had stopped to notice a single thing, the room is now full of negative energy and don't pretend I'm the only one here who feels it too. Now please, just calm down and talk it out rather then fight." Raven said as she pressed the first floor button and walked out of the elevator to leave the two there.

Terra scowled at Robin. "I'm waiting." She finally said.

"For what?" Robin growled, he was even more pissed off now.

Terra rolled her eyes. "An apology, dumbass. If you haven't noticed, this is your fault for snapping at me."

Robin glared at her. "Really? Because last time I checked it was YOUR mess in the kitchen that you refused to clean even though other people still needed to use it."

"I thought you already ate, its already eleven at night, have you seriously been in that room all day?" Terra asked, an actual bit of concern in her voice.

Robin let out a deep sigh. "Look Ter, I hate to fight with you, really, I do. But we are completely different, I dunno, I guess we just aren't meant to get along after all."

Terra glared at the bird still. "You didn't answer my question, just how long have you gone without eating?"

"Um... er..." Robin started, he knew she'd kill him if she found out.

Terra stiffened. "How long, bird?"

"Um... Three days?" Robin said, he couldn't quite remember.

Terra looked ready to flip. "What the fuck, Robin? Are you crazy, your thin enough as it is, this could kill you if you don't actually eat!"

Robin rolled his masked eyes. "I didn't think you cared."

The elevator finally reached the bottom, just as Terra was about to say that she did care for him, like a little brother, a tall shadow loomed over the two of them. The shadow walked out, it was none other then Slade, Robin poised to attack while Terra was dumbstruck.

"Er... who the fuck are you?" Terra asked.

Robin slapped his face. "Are you serious!? Have you not been listening when I talk about Slade?"

Terra thought back for a moment. "You know, I just tuned it out to be honest. The whole team does, its just you that really cares that much about getting Slade ya'h know."

Slade chuckled. "I see... so it looks like my little bird has a new friend." Slade commented.

Terra glared at Slade. "Excuse us Slade, were kind of in the middle of something. So if you could... not."

"Dude! Are you stupid? Slade is gonna kill you for that crap!" Robin yelled.

As the two teenagers dove into an argument, Slade held back a sigh. Great, just great. That's all he needed, his two new apprentices that he had been planing on taking for awhile now already hated each other. Well, no matter, he'd get the two to like each other one way or another. With that solved, Slade threw a knock out gas canister to the ground in-between Terra and Robin, neither noticed the gas until they were sound asleep on top of each other. In all honesty, it was kind of adorable, but Slade brushed that thought away as he threw the two children over his shoulders and escaped outside to an environmentally cloaked plane. He easily got the two on board of the ship and flew away to his hideout.

In the mean time, he watched the two sleep in the slide out bed on the other side of the cockpits spacious room. He silently wondered how the two children could remind him so much of Grant and Rose, but shoved the thought aside. Rose and Grant were dead, and having two apprentices would change nothing for Slade, nothing. However, even he could feel that something big was about to take place, what it was, he had no idea. Slade suddenly watched as Robin mumbled a bit in his sleep, no, he didn't just think of Grant whenever Grant would talk in his sleep. He only thought it was ironic, yes, just ironic. Oh, what was he kidding, the kid sounded just like Grant when he mumbled in his sleep. But he'd ignore it, for now that is. And who knows...

Maybe this will all work out in the end after all.

* * *

**A/N:** **A bit of a rushed ending, but I didn't know what else to do with the end of the chapter so I just did this. Anyways, I could easily imagine when Robin and Terra knocked out that they fell asleep like Drake and Josh in that one episode of Drake and Josh a few years ago. Man, I can see Terra as Drake and Robin as Josh and its hilarious. Please R&R!**

**~Supercasey.**


	2. Chapter 2

**An Angry Mercenary, A Lonely Girl, And An Innocent Robin**

**Chapter 2: ****Backhanded Bets  
**

**Description: ****Its been a week since Terra came to Jump City and joined the Teen Titans, but what can she do when her and her leaders personalities are such opposites? As things look bleak for the pair, a certain masked mercenary kidnaps the two to be his loyal apprentices. Will the two children learn to get along in order to stay safe, or will they still fight? Can all three of these people learn to form a bond that will push past the borders of good and evil? Also, when Wintergreen bets that he can care for Terra far better then Slade can care for Robin, who will win?**

**A/N:** **So if anyone's wondering, yes, this story does take place after the Apprentice episodes, but I added a twist. I might do a flashback of it, but I plan on Robin being deathly afraid of Slade after that due to being beaten during his stay and probably feeling depressed as well at the time. yeah, I'm an asshole. please R&R!**

* * *

Wintergreen looked up as Slade walked out of the plane from his place in the the plane garage. He didn't approve of this, but, if this was what Slade was set on doing with the children, then he had little to no choice in the matter. He watched as Slade carried Robin under one arm unconscious and Terra over his other arm unconscious, the butler helped carry Terra as they walked down the long hallway to the room designated to be Robin and Terra's room.

"So, how was the trip to retrieve the children?" Wintergreen asked Slade.

Slade sighed. "Terrible. These two children not only hate evil, but they hate each other as well. Not to mention that Terra is clueless on who I even am, and Robin is terrified of me." He explained.

Wintergreen hid his own sigh. "Maybe someone should have thought of that before beating the boy to near death every day."

"Wintergreen, its not funny." Slade said as he opened the bedroom door.

There were two sides of the room. One had glow in the dark star glued to the ceiling with the painting of what looked like a mountain range on the walls with a night sky, the side had two dressers, a closet, a large box full of all sorts of interesting rocks and a large single bed. The other side had superhero posters decorating the red, green and yellow painted walls along with a few brown birds painted on the walls. The room had two dressers, a closet, a large box of stuffed animals that related to the circus and a large single bed. Slade plopped Robin in his bed while Wintergreen did the same, but just a bit more gently. Suddenly, Slade had an idea.

"All right old man, lets have a bit of a wager." Slade said.

Wintergreen's hazel eyes narrowed. "First, I hate being called old man. Second, most of your little 'Wagers' end with someone in the medical ward for at least a week, namely me or the boy."

Slade smirked under his mask. "Oh now, its not like that at all. Here's what we'll do, I will take care of Robin the way I want to as my apprentice and you can take Terra and raise her the way you want her as my apprentice."

"I see, and why can't I have Robin, he already is terrified of you if you haven't noticed." Wintergreen explain.

Slade rolled his eye. "Don't worry, he'll grow to love me with time. Just you wait, he'll be on his knees as my apprentice in a month."

Wintergreen suddenly smiled and elderly knowing smile. "How about another bonus, if I win and Terra is completely loyal to you then you must start using my metod to care for Robin. If You win, then you may care for Terra like you have with Robin. Also, whoever gets the two to like each other first gets to be the first to be called master."

"Whatever, either way I'll win so who cares? I'll do it, but it will take time either way, so how about this? By the end of the month both Robin and Terra will run a race track blindfolded and only guided by my voice, if Terra finishes first then you win, if Robin finishes first then I win, does that sound fair?" Slade asked, holding out his hand.

Wintergreen smiled and shook Slade's hand. "Deal." He said.

After another few hours, Robin began to come to with a weak groan. Two thoughts ran through his head, either he ate something cooked by Starfire again or he got kidnapped... again. Geez, one of these days he'd have to retire and become a hermit/crazy cat lady, except, one, he's still needed as a hero, and two, he's still a boy. In either way, he wanted some kind of change from being a hero all the dang time, it sometimes felt like he was being crushed with all of expectations and the disappointed looks of his former mentor and teammates. The young bird shook his head as he felt a wave of nausea pass through him, maybe Terra was right, he needed to take better care of himself, maybe if he weren't so obsessed with...

SLADE!

That's right, it all came back to Robin as he shot up in the dark room save for the glow in the dark stars on the other side of the room that lite a careful yet comforting light to the troubled boy. He was secretly terrified, he was back here with Slade again, no, he couldn't go through it all again, he wouldn't be able to take it. He half wanted to see Wintergreen and say hi to the kind old man, but a sudden memory snapped Robin out of that idea. It had been during his first week with Slade when he nearly killed him for attacking Slade with a Bo-staff while he was in one of his fowl moods. It had been brutal, and Wintergreen had watched! But, in the end, while they were talking Robin was sent on a mission and later that night was rescued by his friends.

Out of no where, he heard a little female groan, that's right, Terra was here too. Terra awoke with a yawn as she rubbed the sleep from her little blue eye, that soon wandered to a terrified Robin. It looked a bit pitiful, the bird looked like a kicked puppy, she swore if he took off that mask that she'd probably see tear filled eyes of a mysterious color that she was dying to catch a glimpse of. Suddenly, a knock came to the door and in came a sweet looked elderly man with greying brown hair and hazel eyes, he looked like a kind old grandpa for some reason. The man smiled at Terra as he flicked on the light and walked to stand in-between Robin and Terra.

"Hello children. I thought it necessary that I tell you two of me and Slade's wager. He has bet that he can get Robin to like him using his method and get Robin to prefer him by the end of the month. I will care for Terra using my method and try to get her to prefer Slade using that method. So please, be wary." Wintergreen explained, Slade was gonna hate him for this, he just knew it.

Robin gasped. "Why can't I have you? Your a nice guy, Slade's a jerk! He'll feed me to goats or sell me to China or something!"

Terra rolled her eyes at the younger boy. "Really Rob? I doubt that the Chinese would want you."

Wintergreen stared with wide eyes as the two quickly started an argument, well, he sure had alot to work with now. It slightly concerned him that Slade had placed the two in the same room since they were opposite genders, but he brushed it off, like all siblings they'd learn to live with each other. In the mean time, Wintergreen just had to get some food into there systems. He had listened in with Slade when Robin had said that he hadn't eaten in three days, it made Wintergreen absolutely furious with there condition. For the next few months, he'd have to try and fix these two kids diets. First of all Robin was outrageously skinny, even for an acrobat, and Terra wasn't quite as skinny, but she still was quite underweight. With a sigh, Wintergreen was barely able to end the fight and guide the children to the kitchen where a table was set with silverware, Will hoped that the two would stay calm and interact on a calm and kind level while he prepared dinner for them and Slade. The two children sat down angrily and glared at each other until Slade entered, Robin yelped in fear and jumped into Terra's arms, reminding Terra, Slade and Wintergreen of Scooby and Shaggy from Scooby Doo.

"Good morning children, how was your nap?" Slade asked, as if it was normal for the people in the room.

Terra remained relaxed while Robin looked ready to run for it. "What do you want from me Slade?" Robin finally asked as he sat back down in his seat, but he scotched closer to Terra as he did so.

Slade smiled under his mask. "What I wanted the first day I saw you, an apprentice. But now I see that Terra is also a very worthy candidate and is also going to be placed through my training. But, I'm guessing that Wintergreen explained are little bet?"

Terra smiled and nodded. "I'm honored to be meeting such a famous mercenary, but I must decline, for you are completely insane."

"Little girl, if you were under my control you'd have a broken arm for such a retort, but you are in Wintergreen's control. However, Robin, your old arrangement will not be changed in the slightest except that you will not be going on any missions for the next ten months." Slade explained.

Robin shivered. "Drop dead, Slade." He whispered, barely any venom in the voice.

The bird was met with the back of Slade's hand as the mercenary back handed him, Terra jumped up and stepped back a few paces while Wintergreen sighed, this couldn't end well. Robin looked to Wintergreen with a saddened look of both fear and worry as he fully realized that he wasn't the only child in danger here, Slade could just as easily attack Terra and hurt her badly. It was then and there that Robin made a decision, he would protect Terra if it was the last thing he did, even if she was insufferable at times, she was still innocent. Slade stood over Robin after the boy had fallen out of his chair backwards from the blow, he rubbed his wrist and shook his head and the downed bird.

"Remember Robin, I control you, such behavior will not be tolerated by me. You will fully respect me and treat me as your superior or I will make you wish that you'd never been born." Slade explained as he watched the boy stand up and start walking to his room.

With one last sigh from Robin, he sent a glance that sent a shiver down Terra's back. "I already do, Slade." He answered.

And with that, the Boy Wonder was gone.

* * *

**A/N:** **AH! Robin angst holy crap, I should be sorry but I can't really be, its needed later on. I hope you enjoyed this though, there will be more angst on Robin and Terra's parts later on, so be careful readers! Reviews = faster updates!**

**~Supercasey.**


	3. Chapter 3

**An Angry Mercenary, A Lonely Girl, And An Innocent Robin**

**Chapter 3: Hungered Protector**

**Description: ****Its been a week since Terra came to Jump City and joined the Teen Titans, but what can she do when her and her leaders personalities are such opposites? As things look bleak for the pair, a certain masked mercenary kidnaps the two to be his loyal apprentices. Will the two children learn to get along in order to stay safe, or will they still fight? Can all three of these people learn to form a bond that will push past the borders of good and evil? Also, when Wintergreen bets that he can care for Terra far better then Slade can care for Robin, who will win?**

**A/N:** **Yep, I wrote another chapter so that we can get some more action out there. So now from the last chapter, lets see if Slade or Wintergreen can get these two kids to get along. I'm loving writing this, gosh, this is really fun so far. If you have requests or ideas for this story that you wish to share with me, please review me, I love it when people review on my stories!**

* * *

Robin walked outside of the room and just leaned against the wall as he tried to relax, he was warn out with this Slade crap. It was decided in Robin's mind that if he ever got out of here that he'd forget about Slade and leave Jump City for good, maybe he could convince the team to come too, he heard that Central was pretty busy this time of year. Oh what was he kidding, it was the middle of winter and Christmas had ended two weeks ago, as far as he could tell Jump was supposed to be relatively warm during the winter. But that was Jump City, if they were still even IN California then they were in the mountains judging by the temperature. Either that, or it was just freezing in here to suit to Slade's liking, it made sense, the temp would match the temp of his soul. No, Robin's mothers teaching told him that that wasn't true, everyone had a warm soul, no matter how evil or wicked.

The young bird glanced up as Terra joined him, she held a worried look on her features as she watched Robin. After a few minutes ticked by, Terra placed a hand on Robin's bruising cheek, the boy lurched back from the touch but slowly seeped back into the touch and seemed o love the affection. From afar, Wintergreen chuckled.

"Point one for Wintergreen." Will commented.

Slade narrowed his eyes at Wintergreen. "Excuse me? Its my point clearly."

Wintergreen raised an eyebrow. "How exactly is it your point?" He asked.

"I'm the one who slapped the boy." Slade said. "Its only because of that that the two are bonding."

Wintergreen rolled his eyes. "Yes, it seems that your child abuse is doing WONDERS for Robin, in fact, it might be helping Terra."

"Was that sarcasm?" Slade asked, although he knew the answer.

Wintergreen sighed. "Of course it is Slade! This is doing nothing to help the child, he's going to become like Batman at this rate!"

Slade shook his head. "Really Will? I doubt that the boy wants to be like the Bat, he made it very clear when he ran away screaming at the Bat that he hated him and never wanted to see him again."

"Slade, would you have backhanded Grant?" Wintergreen asked, he knew he struck a deadly cord with the mercenary.

Slade scowled at Wintergreen. "Don't you dare bring my children into this, Will."

"Who's Grant?" Robin asked as he and Terra walked back into the room, neither Slade nor Wintergreen knew where Terra had gotten the ice for Robin, but none the less a bag of ice was pressed to the bruise on Robin's cheek.

Slade glared at Robin, causing the boy to step back. "None of your business, boy." He threatened.

Terra shrugged. "Whatever." She said as she sat down, she wasn't going to ask who Grant was, it was clearly personal.

But when has that stopped Robin?

Robin stood his ground to Slade, tired of being the wimp in there fights and arguments that Slade always won in the end. Slade had a weakness, and if Robin wanted to beat Slade, then he'd exploit it if he had to. Part of him said not to and to leave the man to his inner demons, but the other half told him that Terra was in danger here as well and if he wanted to leave then he'd make Slade hate him.

"Did Grant hate you Slade?" Robin asked.

Wintergreen stiffened, he rarely brought up Grant at all, and Robin was crossing into serious danger with this. Terra stepped back, she was smart enough to see a serious fight/conflict about to start up, and she wasn't about to get involved, she wasn't Raven after all. Slade stood up and walked over to Robin, standing at least two heads taller then the little bird, making Robin cringe from the eye widening height.

Slade threw Robin into a wall, making Robin grunt in pain. "Your going to wish that you hadn't said that, little boy."

Robin glared at Slade. "I'm not a child."

With that, Slade grabbed Robin by the front of his costume that had been searched for weapons and punched the child in the face, causing another bruise to blossom right above Robin's left eye. The bird kicked as hard as he could at Slade's rib cage, but it did nothing to stop Slade from smashing Robin back first into the marble floor, creating a large dent in the the flooring. Blood seeped out of Robin's back from an old scar opening back up from the attack, the Boy Wonder growled as he fought to break Slade's death grip on his shirt, but it did nothing to help him. Slade raised the boy up again, but was surprised when Robin slipped out of his shirt and ran, but Robin stopped mid-run as Terra and Wintergreen gasped.

Robin's whole chest and back were covered in scars, some were jagged and old, while some were long and fresh. The scar that really spooked Terra was a word that was ripped into his chest with a knife that read 'Joker' in big bold letters of a scar that looked to have been opened several times in the past. On Robin's back were multiple whip marks that looked to be from an actual whip, Slade made out that a few scars on Robin's upper-arms read other villains names such as Riddler surrounded by question marks, Killer Croc with crocodile bites surrounding the name, Poison Ivy was written smaller but looked almost infected. Finally, on his back was an actual tattoo of 'The Flying Grayson's' in big bold letters with a dove, a sparrow and a tiny robin underneath the letters taking flight.

Slade stepped forward and traced the tattoo. "Where did you get this tattoo?" He asked.

Robin shrugged. "I got it after I left Batman, as a reminder of who I am and always will be."

Slade shook his head. "You will remove this, understand?"

"No." Robin said, turning to face Slade, he wasn't even ashamed of the scars.

Slade raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" He asked.

Robin shook his head. "No matter how many times you beat me or tell me to remove it, I will never do it willingly."

After a moment, Robin was thrown to the ground from a backhand, the bird rubbed his cheek and stood up to glare at the older man, he wouldn't back down no matter how afraid e was of this human, he was the Boy Wonder for a freaking reason. Robin threw a punch towards Slade's chest, but it was dodged and a strong leg belonging to Slade knocked the wind out of Robin with a kick to the ribs, even Wintergreen heard the crack of ribs as Robin doubled over in pain and agony. Terra finally stepped forward, leaning down next to the injured bird.

"Please stop Slade! He's no match for you, just let him go!" Terra begged, she was now fully understanding why Robin feared and hated Slade so much.

Slade glared at Terra, but now Wintergreen stepped forward. "That's enough, sir. Robin has learned his lesson, right child?"

Robin spat out a few drops of blood. "I'm not removing it." He wheezed out.

Another kick met Robin's chest as Slade knocked more wind out of the bird, Robin glared at Slade and was met with a kick to the face. Terra finally stood up and started levitating some stone kitchen wear from nearby, she let out a low growl as she stood over Robin.

"Back off Slade, leave him be." Terra growled out, ignoring Robin's embarrassment from being rescued by a member of his own team.

Slade sighed. "Fine. You may keep the tattoo, its not like its my identity on the line." He said.

Terra helped Robin to the table to sit down next to her, Robin pulled back on his Robin shirt and sighed as he rubbed his slowly bruising rib cage. Wintergreen soon set three plates of steak on the table in front of each of the members of the haunt, although, both Terra and Robin noticed that there portions were huge. They shrugged it off and started eating, Robin didn't question the food though, his time with Wintergreen had taught him that the man would never poison him or another teenager for that matter, he refused to say child. After dinner Terra and Robin were sent to bed, although neither of them were tired.

Robin sighed in boredom as he stared at the ceiling of his room, he was completely and utterly bored as he secretly watched Terra jump on her bed as if it were a trampoline, the bird shook his head and sat up to face Terra. Terra smiled at Robin as she attempted a back-flip, but ended up landing sideways on her back, causing Robin to laugh. The girl sent Robin a glare before standing up and sitting on her bed normally.

"So Rob, why do you have a Flying Grayson's tattoo on your back?" Terra asked.

Robin frowned and let out a small sigh. "Its a... long story."

"I'm willing to hear it." Terra said.

Robin shook his head. "I'm not ready to tell it, I haven't even told the other Titans about it. I'm sorry, I just... can't."

Terra nodded in understanding. "Well then... what do you wanna do now?"

Robin shrugged. "I dunno, maybe a board game or something." He suggested.

With that, Terra dug into her closet and found the board game Monopoly, she pulled it out and started setting it up in the middle of her and Robin's room. The two played for about a hour before Robin won after driving Terra in bankruptcy, Terra shook her head as she sat cross-legged.

"Dude, you totally cheated." Terra said to a laughing Robin.

Robin wiped a tear away from laughing so much. "Naw, I just learned alot about government and banking from my old mentor."

Terra nodded and suddenly thought of something. "Hey Robbie, whats Batman like?"

Robin froze, then sighed as he helped Terra clean up the board game. "Well, he's a strange man , Ter. He tries to always be in control, in the end, I ran away from him. I don't think he really cares about me anymore."

"Isn't he your dad?" Terra asked.

Robin shook his head. "As far as he's concerned, no."

"Oh." Terra said, not knowing what to say.

Robin leaned in to whisper in Terra's ear. "I'll tell you a secret though... I really want a father, I lost my birth father very young and have really wanted a dad to be honest."

Terra nodded. "Me too." She said, not bothering to be quiet. "I wish I had a father again, mine kind of hated me and threw me out into the streets after I lost control of my powers for the first time in my life."

"Hey, we should be quiet about this though... if Slade were to find out... ugh, I don't think I could handle that." Robin explained.

Terra suddenly remembered something from that morning. "Hey Rob, why does Slade want US so badly?"

Robin shrugged. "I've always figured it was to get under the Bats nerves, but now that he has you I'm not perfectly sure. Maybe since your so powerful he thinks he can help control your powers better, but me... I don't think I'll ever know. There's only one thing bothering me since he said it... who the heck is Grant?"

"Beats me." Terra said, stuffing the now packed board game into the closet once again. "Lets go to bed, night Robbie."

Robin nodded as he crawled into bed. "Good night." He replied before dozing off to sleep."

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the giant Haunt, Slade Wilson watched his two new apprentices from his security room. He was slightly worried about them knowing Grant's name, but knew they'd keep quiet for awhile. The real thing that intrigued Slade was what Terra said, he hadn't accounted for Terra to want a dad, but apparently it was true. And when Robin whispered... Slade was certain that Robin had also agreed that he wanted a father.

This could get interesting.

* * *

**A/N:** **I hope this was good enough for now, after this I think updates will be random but close together because I do not believe in abandoning stories for three years and never updating again. Please review, it means more updates!**

**~Supercasey.**


	4. Chapter 4

**An Angry Mercenary, A Lonely Girl, And An Innocent Robin**

**Chapter 4: To Be Rejected**

**Description: ****Its been a week since Terra came to Jump City and joined the Teen Titans, but what can she do when her and her leaders personalities are such opposites? As things look bleak for the pair, a certain masked mercenary kidnaps the two to be his loyal apprentices. Will the two children learn to get along in order to stay safe, or will they still fight? Can all three of these people learn to form a bond that will push past the borders of good and evil? Also, when Wintergreen bets that he can care for Terra far better then Slade can care for Robin, who will win?**

**A/N:** **Well, since you guys wanted I brought more! But be warned, I brought alot of fluff and really rough nightmares. But since I usually focus on Robin, I'll do a combo chapter that involves both Robin and Terra's nightmares.**

* * *

**TERRA'S DREAM**

Terra watched as her father paced through the kitchen, a hand on his chin and the other hand holding a phone close to his ear as he listened to whoever was on the line, for some reason, Terra felt afraid. It was a feeling that she was used to by now, after all, herself, her mother, her father and older brother all lived in a very horrible neighborhood in France. Suddenly, her father dropped the phone and ran to Terra, scooping her up, grabbing her teddy bear and dashing out the door with the car keys ready.

"Daddy?" Asked a seven year old Terra. "Where are we going?"

Her father sighed. "Far away from here."

Terra looked fearful. "What about big brother and mommy?"

"Mommy's... mommy's dead, Terra-bear." Her father answered, he carried the crying girl into the car and drove as fast as legally possible to the High School.

Once there, her brother was retrieved and they drove and drove until they were in England buying tickets for America. By now, Terra's older brother Jack had heard the news and was also mourning there dead parent, but there father remained stoic and tried to keep them calm as well as they waited to board there plane to America. That night, as usual, Terra and Jack snuck out of there fathers sight in the Air Port and hid behind a few rows of stacked chairs. Jack could barely hold his excitement as he pulled out a tiny bag of stones, he spread them on the floor and as usual Terra's hands glowed yellow and the stones glowed as well as they levitated into the air and seemed to dance around as the two had to cover there mouths to hold there giggles.

"Terra, you should tell dad about your powers." Jack told Terra.

Terra shivered. "No way! Didn't you see Daddy's face when he saw the newspaper talking about the Batman? He'll be so upset!" She argued.

Jack shrugged. "Fine, but be careful Terra, he'll find out eventually."

After the plane arrived and they were in America, there father explained that there mother had been murdered by a gang that hated there family, so, they left France and moved to Texas in hopes of leaving that all behind. After two months, Terra was enlisted into her new school, but was quickly made the target of bullying.

"Hey Dumbnuts!" A bully yelled as they pushed Terra to the ground, Terra whimpered as she picked herself up only to be pushed down again. "Stay down, dork!" Another bully said.

Terra got into the fatal position as five bullies attacked her with kicks, punches and slaps. Finally, a yellow light slowly covered Terra and she lifted into the air. The ground around the bullies pulled away and a massive pit opened into the ground, nearly swallowing everyone on the playground as earthquakes racked the city elsewhere. Unknown to Terra at the time, but a certain Slade Wilson just so happened to be near the school grounds and could easily see the girl from his place below. He smiled, such power, yet it was so uncontrolled, well, he'd fix that soon enough. Hours later, Terra finally levitated to the ground and nearly fell unconscious as her father grabbed her arms and shook her violently.

"Whats the matter with you!? What ARE you?" He yelled.

Terra shook her head. "I dunno Daddy." She whispered.

Her father pushed her away. "No. I'm not your daddy anymore. Get away from me, leave, your nothing but a mutant." He whispered.

Jack stepped forward "Then I'm going too." He said.

"Fine, your probably just like her, aren't you?" The man said before he shook his head and threw Terra's bear at her before turning around and leaving the two.

Jack picked his sobbing sister up and ran as fast as he could towards anywhere that wasn't Texas. He was afraid, and so was his sister, he'd have to save them.

* * *

**AFTER TERRA'S DREAM**

Terra awoke screaming as tears poured down her face, she was shaking uncontrollably before she felt thin yet strong arms wrap around her. She blinked before turning around to see Wintergreen hugging the girl close, he wiped a few of her tears away as she continued to cry into her knees as she had them tucked under her chin. She opened her eyes to see that Robin was also there, but he was merely sitting next to her, unsure of what to do. She smiled at him through the tears as they fell.

"It is okay, child." Wintergreen assured Terra. "You are safe."

Robin nodded as he took a hold of one of her hands. "You'll be okay, we're here for you." He whispered.

Terra nodded in appreciation as she crawled back under the covers, Wintergreen smiled at Robin before walking out the room and shutting off the light. With a small yawn, Robin walked back to his bed, curled into a ball, and fell fast asleep.

* * *

**ROBIN'S DREAM**

Dickie Grayson smiled happily as the familiar sound of circus music filled the air, people laughed and cheered as the elephants came out of the opening of tent balancing on huge bouncy-balls. He watched it all from below as he awaited his chance to show the circus his skills, but he was still too young to legally be allowed to participate in the circus. At the very least, the six year old could watch from on top of the trapeze sets. As the circus music died down, Mr. Haly himself walked out of the opening and into the center ring with a kind smile on his face.

"Ladies and gentlemen! May I please have your attention? My, what a crowd, you all look gorgeous tonight might I add? Tonight, watch as are star performers take flight as... The Flying Grayson's!" Mr. Haly said as he pointed toward the top of the tent.

The crowd went wild as Mary Grayson and Johnathan Grayson walked out of the shadows from on top of the trapeze, with there son Richard Grayson holding each of there hands as he smiled and waved at the crowd below. Mary kissed her son on the cheek and gave him a quick hug before grabbing ahold of the bar and jumping into the air doing countless flips. John ruffled the child's hair before joining his wife in doing the same. The show was going great, popcorn was eaten, cotton candy was devoured and the Flying Grayson's were in the midst of there eye popping performance when a loud but clear snap rang through the air. Richard watched with wide eyes as his mother, father (His aunt, uncle and cousin started on the other end) aunt, uncle and cousin began to fall to there deaths.

"DICKIE!" His father screamed.

His mother stared up at Dick with wide eyes as the world seemed to freeze in time to stare as Mary let out a blood curdling scream of fear and panic. "RICHARD!" She screamed before she hit the ground.

One by one, they fell to the ground and were dead in an instant, Dick Grayson scaled down the ladder and tried with all of his power to get to his dead parents, but the once happy crowd was now panicking as they swarmed as fast as possible out of the tent like animals hearing a gun shot. Richard was getting no where as tears fell from his bright blue eyes, suddenly, strong arms picked Dick up and carried him through the crowd, setting him down next to his mom and dad. Dick turned around only to see a man with a huge eye patch and white hair with a goatee walk away to leave him in peace. A twinge of appreciation rang through Robin before he turned back to his mother and father with tears flowing endlessly down his heart shaped face.

"Mama... papa... Don't go." Richard whispered as the darkness began to grow and morph into a terrifying scene.

It showed Richard as Robin, he was only ten as he chased after the Joker through the pouring, the Boy Wonder gasped as he turned a corner to see an image that he would carry to his death bed. Before him was a bloodbath of workers still in there suits, babies, school children, politicians, mothers and fathers... it seemed like a bit of everything was soaked in blood and covered in huge gashes that still bleed onto the cold pavement. Robin shivered as he saw his and Batman's names written in blood and guts into the street sideways, he nearly vomited as he started to quietly walk around the bodies toward where he saw the Joker stand tall and menacing above his creation of heartbreak and horror beyond the most terrified child's imagination. The Joker skipped as he ran towards the Boy Wonder, stepping on bodies as he went to create a sick squishing sound as he ran towards a terrified Robin.

"Hello baby bat! Where's daddy, huh?" Joker asked as he reached the frozen in terror Robin and smiled at the tiny child.

Robin shivered at the voice. "Dunno, huh?" Joker asked, pulling out a gun. "Oh well, I guess its just a two man party then."

Before Joker could fire, Batman jumped to stand behind the insane Joker. "Drop the gun, Joker."

Joker smiled. "Batsy!" He screeched. "I missed you!"

"Shut up, Joker." Batman yelled before attacking the Joker.

Robin ran to the side, knowing by now not to get in-between Joker and Batman during such a violent fight. As the fight suddenly changed, Batman was bleeding from a knife wound in his arm as he leaned against a wall for support. The Joker laughed an evil laugh as he pulled out his gun and fired at the Batman. Robin screamed in both fear and anger as he pushed Batman out of the way and got shot just above his heart. The bird was losing blood fast, the last thing he remembered was Batman picking him up and running as fast as possible towards the Batmobile.

* * *

**AFTER ROBIN'S DREAM**

Robin awoke with a blood curdling scream as he reached out to 'push' Batman out of the way only to see a shocked Terra sitting straight up in bed as she stared at the screaming boy. Robin felt tears pouring down his face as he watched Slade open the door to the bedroom and run to Robin's side. Slade was strict and a bit abusive, but he understood nightmares well. He reached to hold the shivering child, but Robin growled through the tears and clutched his legs as Terra ran to his side and rubbed circles in his back.

"Ro-" Slade started.

Robin growled again. "Leave me alone." He whispered in a both hurting and also broken voice.

Terra rubbed his back some more. "You okay kid, wanna talk about it?"

Robin shook his raven hair covered head. "No." He said.

After a few minutes, Slade left the two children. Robin sighed with relief as Slade left and shut the door behind him. Terra sighed at Robin.

"He was only trying to help." She said as she crawled back under her own covers.

Robin shook his head again. "I don't need anymore nightmares." He whispered as he slipped back into darkness.

* * *

**A/N:** **Hope you enjoyed, I'll update again soon! Please R&R!**

**~Supercasey.**


	5. Chapter 5

**An Angry Mercenary, A Lonely Girl, And An Innocent Robin**

**Chapter 5: Just A Child**

**Part 1**

**Description: ****Its been a week since Terra came to Jump City and joined the Teen Titans, but what can she do when her and her leaders personalities are such opposites? As things look bleak for the pair, a certain masked mercenary kidnaps the two to be his loyal apprentices. Will the two children learn to get along in order to stay safe, or will they still fight? Can all three of these people learn to form a bond that will push past the borders of good and evil? Also, when Wintergreen bets that he can care for Terra far better then Slade can care for Robin, who will win?**

**A/N:** **I made another chapter, gosh, your comments are so freaking cute I can't even XD! So, here's a little something from your truly. Also, this chapter is quite inmportant to the storyline and will effect the ending as it is already planed (I think) so there's still time to ask a question or request certain scenes to take place.**

* * *

Terra awoke with a yawn and a fuzzy memory of the night before, she remembered her own nightmare all too clearly, but she barely remembered what happened to robin. He had awoken screaming the night before crying for Batman, it sent shivers down Terra's back as she wondered what happened to Batman, or more terrifying-

What did Batman do to Robin?

She forced the question back as she got out of her bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Terra walked to her dresser and pulled out a blue T-shirt, long blue jeans and a purple sweater with a dog on the front playing basketball. She smiled as she brushed her long blonde hair and walked out of the room with a positive attitude. If only she could say the same for Robin...

Robin awoke with a headache as usual after a night of nightmares or being knocked out and lazily pulled himself up. He already saw that Terra was gone and sighed with relief, Terra had the right to sleep in the same room as him, but he was a little to shy, self conscious and modest to show his body to anyone else, especially that of the opposite gender. In his opinion he didn't really care if someone was a girl or not in the same room, but society had long since forced him to reject the idea of sleeping in the same room as a girl. The boy hesitated to change his clothes, but knew that Wintergreen would have a fit if he didn't change into some different clothes. The child changed into a blue pullover hoodie, blue jeans and a red T-shirt underneath the hoodie with the Flash's symbol on it.

The Boy Wonder changed and entered the kitchen to already see Wintergreen chatting along with Terra about there training for the day, Robin had long since realized that Wintergreen was just as if not more powerful then Slade in his moves and didn't even care if Will was an old man, he would actually admit that Wintergreen could kick his butt if he wanted. In all honesty... it scared the bird a bit. Robin smiled and waved at Terra as he sat down at the table, not noticing that he'd sat right next to Slade until Slade squeezed his shoulder. The bird screamed and jumped in his chair, falling to the floor, he quickly got up and pulled his chair away from Slade as fast as possible, but Slade stood up and griped Robin's forearm with a death grip.

"Cute Robin, very cute. But you'll have to try harder to get away from me if you want to stand a chance." Slade commented.

Robin rolled his masked eyes. "Whatever. Can we just get to business and get the torture over with already?" Robin asked.

The bird was back-handed by Slade once again before Slade grabbed Robin by the front of his hoodie and held him up off of the ground to meet the mercenary at eye level. Wintergreen grabbed Terra's hand and shook his head as she tried to go after Slade, Robin needed to face some things on his own.

"Rule one Robin, never run from your master." Slade growled.

Robin glared at Slade and was thrown into the wall, Wintergreen sighed as he heard a glass break. "Careful of the china, Slade." Wintergreen informed Slade.

He was ignored as Slade dragged Robin by his ankle and threw him over Slade's head and to the floor behind him. "What do you say, Robin?"

"S-sorry, sir." Robin wheezed out, it was better then losing his tattoo at the very least.

Slade nodded as he helped the bird to his feet. "Lets go, we shall spare until lunch and then work on your written studies."

Robin accepted that and followed Slade down a stairway and into a training room, meanwhile, Terra frowned at Wintergreen. "Why did you just stand there? He could have killed him!" She exclaimed.

"No. Slade would never kill a child, he was just... disciplining him, not that I actually approve of it at all." Wintergreen explained. "Pity though, the boy is so young too."

Terra suddenly stared at Wintergreen. "Sir?" She asked.

"Yes child?" Wintergreen answered.

Terra stared into Wintergreen's hazel colored eyes. "Just how old is Robin?"

"You don't know, why, he's twelve years old." Wintergreen said.

"Again, Robin." Slade said as he stood like a statue over the cringing boy below him.

It had been like this for about ten minutes now, Robin being basically used as a punching bag during there sparing matches, all of which Slade won. The Boy Wonder coughed up a few drops of blood before barely managing to stand, he readied himself for the next punch.

"So, Robin, what do you think of Terra?" Slade asked as he threw a punch at the bird.

Robin dodged the hit and rolled in-between Slade's legs to pop up behind him. "She's a wonderful person, Slade. Before, I had only seen her faults and problems when this whole time I'm feeling the same as she does, I want to get along with her. I'm not in love with her or anything remotely like that, but I feel likee she's... a big sister to be honest."

Slade nodded as he swiftly turned around and was able to land a solid kick to Robin's leg. "Would you go as far as to say that this outcome was because of me and not Wintergreen?" Slade asked.

Robin shrugged as he shook off the kick and met Slade with a few small hits in the chest and used Slade's shoulders as a launching pad to leap behind the man and landed a few punches to Slade's armored back. "I'm not really sure, I guess if it hadn't been for this whole capture I never would have understood Terra at all. Not that I like this situation at all, but still, I think you both ended up saving my butt in that regard."

With a final kick, Slade threw Robin over his shoulder and landed the bird to the floor on his back. Robin grumbled a few Romani curses as he sat up, rubbing his abused back, before getting back onto his feet and giving Slade a rare smirk.

"I was totally winning until you super strengthened me there." Robin explain.

Slade rolled his eye. "Yes, that is what happened. Now, take a break, its almost time for lunch."

Robin nodded as he rubbed his face off with a towel. "And Robin." Slade said as he was climbing the last stair.

"Don't let the bed bats bite." Slade winked before closing the door behind him.

Robin plopped onto his rear onto the chair next to him with a sigh, figures, Slade always found a dang way to get under his skin these days, not that it wasn't always like that since the tower was finished. For two years after arriving in Jump City and forming the Teen Titans, the tower was starting to be constructed, but such a thing didn't finish overnight, it had to take two full years. Robin remembered those two years oh so well, they were beautiful and incredible compared to his days in Gotham City, where it being called Hell was an understatement. At first, Robin had considered just renting an apartment with Cyborg and Beast Boy while Starfire and Raven stayed together in an apartment too, but he decided instead to stay for one year on his own. The next was when Speedy and Kid Flash came into town looking for a place to stay, the trio had rented a house together and stayed in it as a family until KF was called back to Central City to help protect it and Speedy was busy with college elsewhere, by then the Tower was done.

So, naturally, Robin moved in happily with the other Titans. Truth be told for the young boy, he hated his first year alone, he had felt so alone and hardly visited the other Teen Titans during that time. After that, the Titans had become paranoid and tried desperately to get Robin to socialize with the other Titans and other heroes even, but sadly, Robin had always found a way to avoid most of that. Robin regretted that greatly, especially since he doubted that he'd be out of here for awhile. The bird looked up as he heard a muffled argument, a yelp, a worried voice that turned into yelling and finally... Terra. She looked like she'd seen a ghost as she walked down the stairs, she sat down next to Robin and winced only slightly as she sat, Robin smirked at the older girl.

"Did you call Wintergreen an old man or offend him?" Robin asked.

Terra rolled her eyes. "I may or may not have cussed like a sailor at Slade after I learned you were twelve." She admitted.

Robin sighed. "That's Slade 101, Wintergreen will NOT hesitate when... 'approaching' you with his honest opinion."

"Cute." Terra grumbled, she was just still surprised by the old man smacking her ass in all honestly.

Robin smiled and wrapped an arm around Terra. "Don't worry sis, you'll get used to it." Robin paused.

"..."

"..."

"Did I just call you sis?" Robin asked as his masked eyes went wide.

Terra nodded. "Yep." She said.

* * *

**A/N:** **There's a Gravity Falls reference in this! Please R&R!**

**~Supercasey.**


	6. Chapter 6

**An Angry Mercenary, A Lonely Girl, And An Innocent Robin**

**Chapter 6: Just A Child**

**Part 2: Bright Baby Blues**

**Description: ****Its been a week since Terra came to Jump City and joined the Teen Titans, but what can she do when her and her leaders personalities are such opposites? As things look bleak for the pair, a certain masked mercenary kidnaps the two to be his loyal apprentices. Will the two children learn to get along in order to stay safe, or will they still fight? Can all three of these people learn to form a bond that will push past the borders of good and evil? Also, when Wintergreen bets that he can care for Terra far better then Slade can care for Robin, who will win?**

**A/N:** **I hope you enjoy the chapter, sadly I can't update tomorrow due to personal matters.** **Please R&R!**

* * *

It had been two weeks by now since the two children had been made residences in the Haunt, so far, there hasn't been major injury between the members of this sort of family/enemies. But of course, nothing lasts forever in this screwed up world. It was a normal morning as Terra and Wintergreen worked on written studies along with Slade and Robin, so far, things were going smoothly... and... the last horse crosses the finish line.

"Sir, is this all truly necessary in combat?" Robin asked.

Slade nodded. "Do not question my methods." He reminded the usually smart mouthing bird boy.

Robin sighed. "Pardon my questioning sir, but I already am literate in Romani."

"Yes, but I want you to review it again, after all, its not like its your first language." Slade said.

Robin was about to reply when he completely remembered what Slade had been trying to do for the past week. The man was pushing buttons, it had merely started with Slade going on and on about how much he thought that the circus was a bit insulting to have around, Robin had nearly ripped his nails off from digging them into his chair to hold him back from hurting Slade. Then, of course, the man brought up the idea that blue eyes were far superior in his opinion to normal colors of eyes. But what had nearly really made Robin snap was when they were watching TV (They did it for at least two or three hours a day as a sort of family thing) when a TV special about the worlds greatest circus accidents came on, and of course, Slade made sure to listen in especially on the Flying Grayson's accident in full detail.

Well, this was it, Robin was pretty much ready to kick the freaking masked mercenaries face in and rip out his grey/blue eye. The child stood up and glared straight into that unforgiving and terrifying eye before trying to fight down his fear. This was no time for fear, he wasn't weak... hopefully.

Robin glared up at Slade. "I'm done with this, stop torturing me for my back story." He growled.

"And how am I doing that?" Slade asked innocently.

Robin growled louder. "You know that Romani is indeed my first language for example." He said.

Slade grabbed Robin's underarm. "Relax, Robin." He said. "You need to stay calm."

"No! Just... back off!" Robin yelled before launching a punch and connecting it to the older mans chest plate.

He shouldn't have done that.

Slade still griped Robin's underarm and threw the boy over his shoulder and caused the child to slam his back straight into the wall, the mercenary strode over to Robin to stand like a tower in front of him. The man got on one knee as if he was bowing or talking to a small child, his left hand grabbed the corner of Robin's domino mask and the world froze it seemed like to the inhabitants of the Haunt.

"You need to learn to respect me Robin, I didn't want to do this, but I have no choice." Slade said before ripping the black and white mask off like a band-aid.

Robin had his eyes firmly closed as Slade stared at him, the boy was still trying to hide his identity, Slade sighed as he watched the small boy. Slade stood up and turned to Wintergreen, who nodded as Slade left the room to finish some paperwork, he didn't have time to put up with Robin's disobedience today.

Wintergreen stood above Robin. "Child, I really didn't want to do this, but I have no choice just as Slade had no choice but to remove your mask."

With that, he got down on one knee like Slade had, for a moment Terra thought that he'd smack the kid, but in a second she heard giggling from her stance of turning around to not watch. She turned around and nearly started laughing too, the old man had started tickling the poor kid in an attempt to make him open his eyes. After a few seconds... it worked.

Terra gasped as she saw Robin's eyes, they were a bright blue that matched the color of the sea and held several emotions, fear, anger, discomfort, disappointment and even depression. But still, she could see the resemblance easily, even she had heard of the world famous act... but... was Robin really him?

"Dick Grayson?" Terra asked as she stepped closer.

With that, tears streamed down Robin's pale face and he bolted as fast as he could to his room. He was ashamed of himself, he had had his ID revealed... and through such a childish manner... Batman would never care for him as a son now. Its all he had wanted for the last six years, for Bruce to call him his son and adopt him officially with the Wayne name. Not for the title, but for the bond...

A bond that would never be.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N:** **Cliffhanger! Yes, I'm a jerk, but I'll update soon. Sorry for not updating yesterday but I had a dental appointment and now my mouth is killing me! Please R&R!**

**~Supercasey.**


	7. Chapter 7

**An Angry Mercenary, A Lonely Girl, And An Innocent Robin**

**Chapter 7: Just A Child**

**Part 3: ****Change Of Plans**

**Description: ****Its been a week since Terra came to Jump City and joined the Teen Titans, but what can she do when her and her leaders personalities are such opposites? As things look bleak for the pair, a certain masked mercenary kidnaps the two to be his loyal apprentices. Will the two children learn to get along in order to stay safe, or will they still fight? Can all three of these people learn to form a bond that will push past the borders of good and evil? Also, when Wintergreen bets that he can care for Terra far better then Slade can care for Robin, who will win?**

**A/N:** **You wanna blame my depressing writing? Blame the show Buffy The Vampire Slayer because that show is a one way trip towards lies, love, heart break, depression and torture! Sorry, lost my cool there.**

**Robin- When haven't you lost your cool?**

**Me- Aren't you in the middle of an identity crisis here?**

**Robin- Tushe.**

**Me- Is that how you spell it?**

**Robin- No idea to be honest.**

**Oh well, back to actually writing since I spent half my day at the Renaissance Festival of Michigan, oh yeah, I was the short kid in the bandit mask and Batman T-shirt. Actually, a troll called be Ben Affleck while there, get it? Okay, back to business.**

* * *

Terra bolted after Robin, ignoring Wintergreen and Slade, who just so happened to be heading towards the two kids room and was slammed into a wall by Terra, as she ran towards her and Robin's room. By now, she was well aware of how unstable the kid was, now she had a better idea of why he was like that, and she had mostly thought that Batman did or said something horrible to the bird. Those thoughts were barely there as the earth user slammed open the door to the bedroom, she looked around both sides of the room until she heard a choked sob from Robin's closet. Terra kept quiet as she walked towards the door of the small storage space, hands ready with a few floating rocks to trap the bird by if he decided to bolt again.

The girl opened the door to see Robin, except now she figured calling him Dick or Richard would be fine, but the strange thing was was that he was snuggling her stuffed bear. She sighed as she squeezed in next to the crying younger and wrapped an arm around him. Surprisingly, this had not been the first time either of them had cried in front of each other, it was now common for the two to wake each other and just... talk, which more or less lead to sobbing and crying and eventually sleeping on the floor of closets. But in either way, this seemed like a major emergency at the moment, personally, Terra could care more or less who knew her identity.

But then again, this was Robin, he had been RAISED to trust no one (That one wasn't working well for him) and hiding his ID from everyone he loved to 'Protect' them. She could understand that to a degree, but again, she really didn't have an identity to uphold now adays. However, Terra fully understood that Bruce Wayne had adopted Dick Grayson and was more then likely to be Batman, so it was natural that they keep those lives apart. Said Terra stared with wide eyes as she was brought back to the present by a certain Robin tackle hugging her and sobbing into her chest as he felt everything pound on him at once, the bird looked up at Terra with tear filled baby blues and coughed as he held on for dear life.

"I'm so sorry, Ter. I... I should have told you... who I was." Dick whispered.

Terra sighed. "Ro- Richard... its okay, Slade was just being a major pain in the hole. So what if you have a sad past, we all do. And you know what... I don't care."

Dick nodded before frowning a bit with a soaked chuckle. "You know... people only call me Richard when I'm in trouble." He admitted.

"Really now, that's so weird." Terra responded.

The two sat there as time ticked by, not daring to break the silence with talking and crying, although there were still many tears falling. Its was odd really, how much had changed after a mere two weeks, but alot had. They had stopped fighting as much now, and had even started to call each other by bro and sis on both accident and because it felt right to do. Terra stared at the younger child next to her, she rarely saw him lose his cool this badly unless it was a nightmare or a panic attack which both, sadly, were frequent in these types of situations. But now, he seemed... smaller maybe? It was nearly impossible to tell since it was so dark in the closet. Terra held back a sigh as she pushed open the old closet to see a plate of cookies on the floor with a small note. Wintergreen.

_Dear children, I am sorry for what Slade has done, we'll all talk soon. Sincerely, Wintergreen._

The note was written in clear cursive with a certain fragrance of hazel and pine trees attached to it, typical. The two children sighed as they stood up, grabbed the food, and pulled out Monopoly. It was times like this that a small game could help clear the air.

MEANWHILE

Will Wintergreen was raging mad as he followed after Terra, it wasn't her he was mad at, it was Slade. Of course, he had expected Slade to at the very least slap Robin since he was, well, Slade, but no, he had ripped off the child's mask and walked away from the whole situation with no problem. So, Will was finally going to say something, screw the dang contest this was child abuse for gods sakes! The elderly man stomped to Slade's door and didn't even knocking, not flinching as Slade held a sword to his neck out of surprise.

"Will? My god... knock next time, please." Slade said as he put the sword down.

Wintergreen would have chuckled if he weren't so pissed off, he had a serious issues and it was no time for Slade's issues with knocking.

"Listen up, Slade Wilson. This is too much! I have waited and played along hoping that you'd come around without my pushing but your too stubborn and dense to see the harm your causing, have you even seen what you did? Robin's having a panic attack, Terra hates you and you just decided to walk away when you ripped off the child's mask. Are you even sorry?" Wintergreen said angrily, he nearly yelled. "Its one thing to beat a child physically, but your messing with both of there minds!"

Slade sighed. "Will... they'll come around."

"No Slade, they won't 'Come around', they'll either drag themselves through depression or commit suicide! You've gone too far this time... we need to end this contest and do what has to be done. You know... I think that this is worse then beating them... now its just torture."

Slade nodded, but still seemed to doubt Wintergreen's words. "Well, what should I do then?"

Wintergreen sighed as he relaxed before giving Slade a war,m smile. "What anyone would do, end this contest and try to be a father for those two, lord knows they need it."

Slade sighed as he lurched to the door, before turning to Wintergreen. "Fine... but your there mom, got it?"

And with that, he headed to there room.

* * *

**A/N:** **Here is the update, hope you like it. Wow, you guys got PISSED at me for that Cliffhanger, but it figures I guess. And please, you guys are so cute its tearing me apart! AH! Okay, please review, I need the inspiration.**

**~Supercasey.**


	8. Chapter 8

**An Angry Mercenary, A Lonely Girl, And An Innocent Robin**

**Chapter 8:**** I'm Sorry**

**Description: ****Its been a week since Terra came to Jump City and joined the Teen Titans, but what can she do when her and her leaders personalities are such opposites? As things look bleak for the pair, a certain masked mercenary kidnaps the two to be his loyal apprentices. Will the two children learn to get along in order to stay safe, or will they still fight? Can all three of these people learn to form a bond that will push past the borders of good and evil? Also, when Wintergreen bets that he can care for Terra far better then Slade can care for Robin, who will win?**

**A/N:** **Yeah, I'm back people. Sorry I've been gone for so long, schools back up and I'm having writers block for this story. But please, enjoy this chapter of identity crisis and family love. I will not be doing exactly what the writer for Forgotten Bonds did in this story, but I may MENTION certain similar ideas. But yeah, I'm trying here.**

* * *

Slade Wilson bit back a growl of frustration as he paced outside of the children's door. He was clueless in this department, he hadn't had children in years and years, how would he be able to handle this without freaking out on the poor boy and Terra. Still, Slade even knew that there needed to be a change, desperately. He stared at the door, what would he say? Would he apologize or comfort him, it was a tough choice. On one end he'd say he's sorry and get it over with, but he had a feeling that Wintergreen wanted some touchy feelings to take place.

Curse that old man.

Still, he'd have to go in there sooner or later. And Wintergreen was right down the hall, so he couldn't try to improvise or anything. With a sigh, Slade pushed open the wooden door. He flinched as Robin immediately squeaked and got into a battle stance, Terra merely glared at Slade from her spot on the floor, Slade briefly noted that they had been playing LIFE the board game before he showed. From the looks of it, Terra had been winning so far, but that wasn't very important at the moment.

"Hey, Richard." Slade said to Robin, who glared harder at Slade.

Robin stood his ground. "Just get out, Slade. I don't need to be beaten anymore today, thank you." He said in an oddly hysterical like voice.

Terra nodded. "Just leave us alone, I can't believe I thought you were some kind of hero."

"Hero!?" Robin yelled as he turned to Terra.

Terra shrugged. "From the military stories Wintergreen told me, he seemed like a real hero." She admitted.

"No way, Slade's nothing but a monster." Robin accused.

"Everyone has a heart, Robin." Terra told him.

Robin sighed in defeat. "Fine... but I'm still pissed at Slade."

Slade watched the argument between Robin and Terra, he was surprised at how quickly those two ended an argument without violence. When he was a kid, all kids usually fought over who was right, not that that was exactly a great decision. The two suddenly remembered that Slade was there and Robin returned to his earlier fighting stance, but it was just slightly softer in its form. Slade hid a sigh and walked forward, patting Robin on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Slade told the boy, who completely went off guard from that statement.

Robin gulped. "Your actually... sorry?" He asked sheepishly.

"Yes, I had no right to hurt you so horribly, I hope you can accept that." Slade explained.

Robin nodded, he seemed a bit lost almost. "Batman never said sorry..." Robin whispered to himself, as if taking in that Slade was acting far different then his past mentor.

Slade turned to Terra. "I'm sorry to you as well, I should have known better then to scare you like that."

"I wasn't scared!" Terra said angrily, but it was obvious that she had been.

With that, Slade was about to leave when Wintergreen stepped into the room. "I have a wonderful idea, sir." He announced. "Come everyone."

The two children exchanged a brief look of worry before followed the old man, Slade couldn't help but share there worry. When it came to Wintergreen, he was even more unpredictable then himself. Wintergreen smiled to himself as they entered a living room with a large TV, coffee table and couch. He sat everyone down and held his hands behind his back.

"My idea is-" He pulled out a tape of 'The Lion King', "We watch a movie together."

Everyone was star struck at that, the first to recover was Robin, who glared daggers at the accursed disk. "I have a serious problem with this." He announced.

"And that would be?" Wintergreen asked.

"It brings back too many terrible memories in my book." He explained.

Slade turned to the bird. "Excuse me, you say you have an issue with the movie itself but not the fact that Wintergreen's making us watch Disney like some kind of family."

Robin shrugged. "Really? Your going against Wintergreen? Well, I'm not in the mood to have another argument so I think I'll just agree for once."

Terra nodded in agreement. "Of course, your free to argue all you want, Slade." She told there master, who actually looked to be considering it.

"Yes Slade, you can argue all you want, but were doing this, its going to happen." Wintergreen told Slade, the man briefly noted that the two kids cracked up at that.

"Whats so funny?" He asked Terra.

Terra smiled. "Just read Homestuck and you'll get it." She said in-between giggles.

Slade rolled his eyes, kids these days, he'd never understand them. "Fine." He agreed angrily.

After a long talk, the group finally agreed on 'Lady and The Tramp', as it was Terra's favorite. The family like group watched quietly as the movie played, Terra leaned against Wintergreen and the old man sent Slade a smile. Slade took the look and glanced at Robin, who looked to be dozing off as he sat next to him. As the romance scenes between the two dogs in the movie played behind the restaurant, Slade pushed Robin closer to him, who failed to notice it as he watched the movie intently. The mercenary watched too, but he really wasn't paying attention to the film, he had watched it a few times with his daughter Rose when she was little, she had been a freaking Disney movie nut. Still, it brought back memories as Terra watched the movie with wide and innocent eyes, she seemed to adore this movie, it made her look like Rose for a few minutes until Slade blinked, seeing that it wasn't Rose sitting next to Adeline but Terra sitting next to Wintergreen.

Robin yawned as the film was reaching the part where the rat tries to kill the baby, he felt for Lady in the movie, he had felt betrayed himself when Batman had left him. Sometimes... he wished Batman would come back and save his friend from a rabid rat or crook, but it was not what fate had in store for the young hero. He hardly noticed that he was falling asleep until he opened his eyes once more, he glanced up as he rubbed his face and yelped as he came face to mask with Slade. The bird jumped two feet away from the couch as the credits rolled, glaring at Slade hatefully.

"What did you do?" Robin yelled, awaking Terra who had drifted off on Wintergreen's side.

Slade shrugged it off. "Sleep well?"

"Jerk." Robin hissed as he stormed off in a huff.

Wintergreen grinned at Slade. "Told you." He whispered.

* * *

**A/N:** **Please R&R, I need the inspiration please!  
**

**~Supercasey.**


	9. Announcement

An Angry Mercenary, A Lonely Girl, And An Innocent Robin Announcment

Sup guys, its me Autumn here with some awesome news. Don't worry, the stories not over yet or anything but I do want to tell you guys about the newest contest I'm starting. Its very simple, if you love to draw and love this story then your in luck because I'm asking for anyone with a scanner, pencil, paper or writing items to draw a cover for this story. The winner will resive there drawing being used as the cover as well as a free request for a chapter as long as its not slash in any way. Okay so... have fun and I hope you participate, everyone's welcome to try. Good luck!

~Supercasey.


	10. Chapter 9

**An Angry Mercenary, A Lonely Girl And An Innocent Robin**

**Chapter 9:** **Multiple Perspectives**

**A/N:** **For those of you familiar with Multi-personality disorder, that will be taking place in this story and is one of the main plot points of this Fanfiction. If you've been seeing the hints, then you probably know who has the disorder, but I'm mainly doing it due to seeing things like it but only once ever fully saying its MPD (Multi-Personality Disorder). So, this will have that in the story and confront it a bit. Please R&R, it helps me update sooner.**

* * *

Robin stared at the game board in front of him and laughed loudly. "Wow, your REALLY bad at this, Slade."

"Don't remind me." Slade growled towards the young boy.

Terra rolled her blue eyes. "Come off it bird breath, not everyone is talented in Monopoly."

"I never said I was talented in-... did you seriously just call me bird breath?" Dick glared at the blonde sitting across from him.

"Yep, what ya'h gonna do about it circus boy?" Terra challenged.

Wintergreen placed a bag of potato chips on the table in the groups reach. "Children, remain calm please, this is game night after all."

Dick scoffed at Terra. "I'll be calm when Terra learns to stop calling me names, its childish and inappropriate."

"Says the kid who starting fangirling over a dumb scene in Legally Blonde." Terra countered.

Dick smirked. "Don't pretend that it wasn't expected of me, I love that chick, she found out he was gay in a court room, Ter!"

"Which reopens the idea that I might just be raising a homosexual." Slade reminded the group.

If your confused, let us explain, it was 'Family Game Night' as Wintergreen called it and currently Terra and Robin were once again teasing each other. It wasn't as bad as before when they were Teen Titans, but they still argued occasionally over small things like any siblings would. Of course, Slade and Wintergreen tried to stop them sometimes from going too far, but still, it was usually very mild arguments at best. Except sparing. Robin glared at Slade, no matter how much he had claimed to have 'Changed' he hardly trusted him or saw him as a big fatherly figure like Terra did. That was probably what set them apart, Slade, Terra practically bowed to the man and saw him as a saint while Robin saw him as a pain in the butt to put up with, much less live with. But still, he had made no moves of escape yet. He was planing on escaping, no matter what Terra or Wintergreen told him, it changed nothing, he would escape this confusing yet somewhat admitted soothing place.

Dick hated to admit it, he liked it here sometimes. No villains to fight, no chores, no arguing teammates asking for you to solve there issues, no secret identities... it was almost like home. No, this was a house, that's what Dick had to remember, this was no home. Home was a manor on top of the highest hill in Gotham city where a man smoked his pipe in front of a roaring fireplace and a kind elderly butler made cookies and hot cocoa. Home was an old trailer smelling of gingerbread men and cake, covered wall to wall in pictures drawn by a small boy who flew like a bird in the circus. Home was a tower with five teenagers who ran ramped in its halls, the tower smelling of pizza and warm coke. Yes, those were Dick and Robin's homes, not here.

Some may wonder why Dick and Robin were different. Well one was an orphaned circus brat and the other was a strong vigilante, simple as that. The only difference, was the domino mask. It seemed crazy to most people, but that was the key to meeting an entirely different person, just by removing the mask and waiting for the tears to stop falling afterwards. Because, Robin never really focused on the events of Dick's life, while Dick could have a nervous breakdown from thinking about Robin's past fights and confrontations. Yeah, he had issues, but who didn't now adays? Dick smiled at Wintergreen, he liked Wintergreen and Slade to a degree, but ever since Slade took Robin's mask, he had been feeling very conflicted with himself. Sometimes Robin would take over and say something rash or glare, swear and even try to fight Slade, however Dick was very peaceful and tended to just smile and be polite like the good little gentlemen he was raised to be by Alfred, his mother and Bruce Wayne. Robin was raised by Batman though, so he rarely showed an compassion for his enemies unless they were very attractive boys in tights... no, he didn't just say that, hush.

"Let the records show, I beat Slade! I win!" Wintergreen announced as they tallied up the points since Slade went bankrupt, however Terra was a close second place and right behind her by a thousand dollars was Dick.

Dick smiled at everyone, even Slade. "Good game gang, see ya'h later!" He chirped before hopping off to get yelled at by Robin in his room for being nice to Slade.

Terra glanced at Slade. "Since when is Robin so happy go lucky?" She asked.

Slade's brow furrowed as he stood. "I'm not entirely sure."

Except he was, to a certain degree. He himself knew how Robin and even Dick thought most of the time. He had seen the difference since that dang movie night, where he actually made a bit of progress with buttering up to the kids. Terra was easy to have love him, she had been abused her whole life and had clung on to him at a speed that Flash guy would have been jealous of. However, the Boy wonder was trained to never trust a soul with his thoughts and feelings, not even his own father figure Batman could read him most of the time. But Dick... he was another story, he had in a way clung on to Slade tighter then Terra had and didn't look to be letting go any time soon. It was odd, no, it made sense. Slade had by now pieced it together. Robin had at first been just Richard Grayson wearing a mask, but as time went on and the Batman's training really started to change him, then he grew a bit different as Robin. As Robin he joked around and smiled like Richard, but held now a higher sense of self hatred and stubbornness. So, when he had ran away to Jump City, Richard had completely torn the two identities apart and was now going through a process Slade called, 'Returning To The Living'.

Returning To The Living was a term used for when heroes or villains started to either try and retire, go crazy (or crazier) or even just remove the villain/hero identity for a long period of time. It wasn't common, and very rare to see, but Slade had seen it once or twice himself and knew what Dick was going through. Guess that was one thing Batman never taught him, how to let go of the hero inside him and be a child again. In a way, Slade felt guilty for taking Dick's mask, or Robin's mask in this case, but it had to be done. Although, Slade had hoped that this wouldn't happen. After all, you can't have an apprentice having a panic attack during a mission. Still, something wasn't right about all of this, it was like Dick and Robin were two completely different people. It worried the ex-soldier enough to drive him to start getting up to follow after his soon-to-be apprentice.

"Where are you going, sir?" Wintergreen asked.

Slade sighed. "To check on Dick of course, somethings up, and I want to know what it is." He answered.

"Fine, but be easy on him if he gets in trouble." Wintergreen warned.

"I'm an adult Wintergreen, not a toddler." Slade reminded Wintergreen as he made his leave.

Terra looked to Wintergreen with questioning eyes as soon as Slade was gone. "Hey ?"

Wintergreen smiled at the young girl. "Yes my dear?"

"Why is Slade so obsessed with Richard, its like I'm not even here sometimes. Its always about how Dick feels or is going through, does he even care about me? And Robin doesn't even LIKE him!" Terra explained, obviously upset with her master.

Wintergreen sighed as he set his tea aside and gave his attention to Terra. "Dear, he cares deeply for both of you in ways you'll never truly understand, but the reason he likes Robin so much is easy: Robin is alot like him."

Terra scoffed. "No he's not, Robin doesn't do mercenary work."

"Maybe not, but as a child, Slade was much like Dick. He had lost his father at a very young age and was raised by his mother, who had barely paid an ounce of attention to him, the poor boy. At sixteen he became very secretive and fought every male teenager in his town, but he lost every time. He would come home scared and bleeding, but never gave up on winning. Then, he ran away and claimed to be eighteen to join the army." Wintergreen explained.

"He always does seem like a military guy, did he even get in at first?" Terra asked.

Wintergreen was almost grinning. "As soon as I first met him he was being beaten to a bloody pulp by a bunch of soldiers who saw through his lie, so I stepped in and saved the poor boy. Ever since we have been close friends and I have kept my eyes on him, but now, I wonder if he really needs me for protection."

Terra smiled at the man. "Well, I think he sees you as a dad." She told him.

"Maybe he does... maybe..." Wintergreen seemed to be lost in his thoughts, leaving Terra to wonder what happened to make Slade so powerful.

* * *

Dick Grayson sat quietly reading a book called Catcher And The Rye, he had read it before, but was so bored that anything would do. As soon as Slade walked into his room however, he stood up and glared, feeling anger and hate fill him to the core. He really hated this back and forth motion that constantly played out in his head, but he couldn't help it, if Slade knew the truth then he'd never live it down. The man patiently sat on the bed, still wearing that dang mask, oh how both Robin and Dick seemed to loath that dumb mask. It taunted the personalities, reminded them that they no longer had a barrier while Slade could remain as Deathstroke for as long as he wanted. It felt unfair, but Dick learned that the world was unfair the day his parents were murdered in cold blood. Robin had learned the same thing, but it was the night Batman tried to fire him and make him be a normal kid. Sometimes... that's what both Dick and Robin wanted, to be a child again. But no, heroic duties must come first.

"What do YOU want?" Robin growled as his eyes met Slade's single grey-blue eye.

"I'm guessing that I'm talking to Robin, right?" Slade asked.

Robin rolled his eyes. "What are you talking about, I'm always Robin."

"No, your not are you, Dick? I know by now the truth, at first I thought it was nothing, but no... you have Multi-Personality Disorder don't you, Dick?" Slade asked.

A stone seemed to drop in Dick's chest, his eyes grew softer and more emotional then Robin's cold glares and emotionless stances. Dick never had those, he only had normal emotions... at least, for an orphan that is. "H-h-how did y-you f-find out?" He asked, his voice cracking.

"Its a shame that I found out before Batman, I would have thought that he of all people would see the signs first. But then again... has he ever paid attention to you?" Slade asked.

Robin glared, his blood feeling cold with rage as he felt his limbs shaking uncontrollably. Before Slade could move, Dick took over again and sobbed desperately, running like all Hell had broken loose out of the bedroom, just in time for Terra to nearly get slammed into the floor by him. She stared after him, then glared fearsly at Slade.

"What did you do?" She asked, anger in her voice before she ran after her brother like roommate.

Slade sat there, bewildered... what did he do?"

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview:** **As Slade tries to figure out how to get Robin and Terra to forgive him, Robin and Dick meet a new personality that has a thing for knives and stabbing people.**

**A/N:** **If any of you have read this one fanfiction that had Robin having Multi-personality Disorder that got adopted by someone else, then you might like where this is going. This new personality (Its a bit of an OC but I love it anyways) will definitely be adding more comedy to the story hopefully (And drama). Please R&R, if you want to come up with names for the personality, I might use them!**

* * *

**~Supercasey.**


	11. Chapter 10

**An Angry Mercenary, A Lonely Girl And An Innocent Robin**

**Chapter 10: ****Meet Renegade**

**A/N:**** I'd like to thank one of my many reviewing guests for the name Renegade, for it is awesome and i freaking love you people. And to the spanish guests... I also love you too! Your reviews are so sweet and cunning, I hope I get more from everyone. In other news, early update, mostly cus I'm tired and this sounded really fun, so there.**

* * *

Dick ran at full speed past Terra, not stopping once until his baby blues found a bathroom with a lock on the door, he quickly ducked inside and locked it tightly. In truth, he had been only planing to do this to confront his Robin half, but he had recently met another personality. He seemed nice enough, he had pretty quiet, but he said things that were very alarming to both Robin and Dick. Of course Dick argued that they should give the poor personality a chance, while Robin demanded to rid of the possibly aggressive new enemy. With a deep sigh, Dick opened the book he had been secretly really reading out of his hoodie. The books title was 'How To Contact Your Multiple Personalities', it was a rare and hard to find book, but Robin had used his detective skills to find it in Slade and Wintergreen's massive library. The boy quickly lite a few candles and chanted the words into the mirror, as a bright light filled the room, he opened his eyes.

There, before Dick Grayson, were two boys his age and height. Although, Robin seemed slightly taller. Robin wore his uniform and mask proudly, holding a bo-staff by his side as he more at the boy next to him rather then Dick. The boy next to Robin in the mirror wore heavy metal armour that was orange and black, Slade ensignia was on his upper left chest plate as well as a huge utility belt was worn around the boys waist tightly. His hair was raven blacke like the other two boys, but he wore only a mask that surrounded his eyes, not covering them but shielding the identity easily. The color of his eyes though, alarmed both Dick and Robin...

They were pure red eyes, filled with a certain hatred and death that scared Dick into almost screaming, while Robin held strong and glared furiously at the new opponent. They all exchanged looks, but the new personalities evil smile was scaring the living hell out of Dick personally, so he kept his eyes on Robin as much as possible.

"Okay, is someone gonna say something or what?" Robin asked fearlessly. "Whats your name, villain?" He asked the new personality.

The boy shrugged, smirking at Dick, who ducked his head and squeaked. "Oh man, isn't he adorable, so innocent... makes it easy to kill him. Oh, bird boy, I'm Renegade."

"Okay then... your not killing anyone Renegade, not if I can help it!" Robin yelled.

"Oh, what ya'h gonna do? Hit me with your fancy overgrown glow stick and call my mommy?" Renegade mocked the hero.

Robin glared at Renegade. "Its a Bo-staff you uncultured son of a gun!"

"Son of a gun? Really? What are you, golden boy?" Renegade asked, his smile never leaving his face.

"Are you going to say something Dick, or am I the only one here who's gonna fight this overgrown dog?" Robin asked the fearful boy.

Dick seemed to wince at his name being called, like a child in math class who didn't know the answer. "Well, um, all of my fighting skills are kind of mostly with you and-"

"Oh stop whining baby birdie, just man up and fight already!" Renegade yelled as he yanked a gun out of his pockets.

* * *

Slade Wilson ran like hell to his security room, knowing that cameras were in every room and would tell him where Robin was. Terra followed close behind Slade as soon as she saw him, after all, he was more likely to find Robin first. As soon as Slade entered the room, he snapped on all cameras and finally noticed Wintergreen and Terra next to himself, but ignored them as he opened full screen the camera that had Robin in the bathroom. At first Terra was going to turn away for common decency, but stopped as her eyes met two boys in front of Dick in the mirror.

"Who are those two?" She asked.

Slade stared at the three carefully. "It appears that Richard has somehow found a way to channel his other personality Robin into being his own person in the mirror, however, I have no idea who that other boy is."

Wintergreen's eyes widened as his eyes met the boys uniform. "Sir, he's dressed in your insignia. I think... I think its what Dick thinks he'll become through your training."

"No, its what he WILL become through his training." Terra said as she saw the boy pull out a gun.

Slade quickly snapped on the sound button, then sat back to see what would happen next.

* * *

Robin glared at Renegade with pure hatred in his masked eyes. "Put the gun down, Renegade!"

Dick looked at with pure fear in his baby blue eyes, that shimmered with unshed tears. "Please Renegade, someone could die or get hurt, just calm down and relax."

"Na, I think I LIKE holding a gun, in fact..."

The gun went off, however, no bullets came out. Robin sighed in relief at not being a bloody mess at the moment, but Dick was shaking as he smiled weakly.

"Ha! Fooled you Renegade, you can't do anything but talk and be seen with that trick." Dick yelled, but it held barely any real joy.

Renegade looked livid. "Well then go jump off a cliff, shoot yourself!" He screamed, the smile now gone. "Just get out of my way, I wanna see the world BURN!"

"Shut it Renegade, as long as I'm around, your not hurting anyone!" Robin demanded.

Renegade's smile returned as he smirked. "Really, kid? Just like you can be triggered out, I can be too! And when I am... I'm gonna kill everyone Dickie and you are close to, and you'll have to watch! Hey Dick, thank Slade for making me possible, if it weren't for him, I'd be nothing but a bad thought or a nightmare."

Robin was the one to look livid now. "You mean that stupid idiot is the reason for you, when I get my hands on him..."

"Oh, temper temper boy wonder!" Renegade said, wagging his finger mockingly.

Robin looked ready to murder Renegade, Dick coughed as he got there attention. "Come on guys, lets just calm down and try not to lose are tempers." Dick said, trying to sound reasonable.

"Oh, so says the kid who ran away from home at the age of ten!" Renegade accused.

Dick glared at Renegade. "That was Robin you jerk!"

"Ooo, looks like Dickie has a back bone!" Renegade mocked.

"Leave him alone already, criminal!" Robin yelled. "Your nothing but a mercenary!"

Renegade grew quiet as he looked to the ground, then looked up, a smile wide on his heart shaped face. "Don't pretend your not afraid, Robin. You know that this is what we'll all become, a mercenary! We can't run away from here, plus with Dick in charge we'll cave to Slade's demands. Robin will die, Dick will lose his mind, and then I'll finally take over as the alpha personality! It will be great, just me and Dickie and Slade, wiping out everyone on this miserable rock of a planet! And when were the only ones left... I'll kill Slade with his own blade!"

"Stop it Renegade, your going too far!" Robin yelled, unfazed by the verbal abuse.

Dick on the other hand was shaking as sobs threatened to take over. "Just imagine it Dickie." Renegade whispered. "Just imagine Batman's face when I take that long sword and rip it through his chest, hear him scream my name and beg for me to snap out of it. Then, as I let him fall to his death off a cliff... he'll scream 'Richard!' like no tomorrow! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Renegade fell to the ground of whatever was on the other side of the mirror laughing his head off, while Dick fell to his knees sobbing. As soon as this happened, the personalities in the mirror faded away, there time was up in the real world and were soon back in Dick's mind.

* * *

As Slade finally smashed down the door, he saw Dick lying on the ground, his arms encircling his knees, as he bawled and screamed in fear. The mercenary leaned down and placed his gloved hands on the shivering boys shoulders, who's eye looked almost bloodshot as he didn't even seem to register Slade coming to him. Terra stood in the doorway, unknowing of what to do, before she ran back to her and Robin's room, grabbing a blanket from his bed. Terra quickly draped the blanket over Dick as he started to recover very slowly, still hugging his legs as he was whispering something in Romani that neither Slade nor Terra understood. That is, until Wintergreen came into the room and grabbed Dick's hands, rubbing them as he spoke.

"E în regulă, ești bine, nimeni nu te va răni acum copilul." Wintergreen whispered in Dick's native tongue. ("It's okay, you're okay, no one will hurt you now child.")

Slade stared at Wintergreen, his grey blue eye wide with surprise. "Wintergreen, you never told me you spoke Romani."

"I never thought it was a very big deal to be honest, but yes, I can speak it rather fluently. I learned it when I was a young lad, so I probably messed up a bit there." Wintergreen explained. (He didn't mess up, don't worry I used Google Translate!)

As Dick finally regained his senses, he gave Slade a terrified look. "Slade?" He asked very quietly.

"Yes, Dick?" Slade asked Dick as he sat next to the boy on the hard tiled floor.

Dick blinked back tears as he stared at Slade with so much fear and determination. "Please... don't make me become a murderer."

* * *

**A/N:** **DUN DUN DUN! What will are friend Slade do now? Oh... the excitement of it all! So um, I might not update for a few days due to my mom spending the weekend here this weekend, so... quality time with her comes first, sorry! But I will try at the very least to update, so look forward to another update soon. Please R&R my lovely birdies!**

**~Supercasey.**


	12. Chapter 11

**An Angry Mercenary, A Lonely Girl And An Innocent Robin**

**Chapter 11: ****To Make Things Right Part 1  
**

**A/N:**** Whats up guys, here's the update you guys having bugging me for, hope it was worth the wait. Also, the art competition is STILL up and running, I'd love if you would try to draw a cover art picture, but no pressure birdies!**

* * *

Slade simply stared into those impossibly baby blue eyes as he stared at Dick, who still sat curled up in fear and worry from having to fight his inner demons. What could Slade really say though? He couldn't just say 'Forget it, you won't kill, now go home and play patty cake or something with your friends'. No, he couldn't let Dick be alone during this fight with his demons. Sure, he had the Teen Titans, but could a bunch of inexperienced teenagers really help in the way that a trained ex-soldier and an ex-military major could? And even more so, Dick at least had Terra here, so it wasn't like he was the only child here. As Slade mulled this over through his head, Wintergreen stepped forward and helped Dick to his feet.

"Rest child, I will have Slade see you in good time." Wintergreen told Dick softly in a voice Slade remembered from his first few days as a soldier.

Dick sighed. "Okay... sorry about all of this, , sir."

Wintergreen patted the raven haired boys back. "No sorry's child, you are not to blame for your personalities, now rest."

Dick slowly began his slow walk to his room, with one glance from Wintergreen, Terra followed as well. As soon as both Dick and Terra had retreated back to there bedroom, Wintergreen sent a fierce glare at Slade, who would have shivered if he were still a child. Slade knew that look all too well, it meant he had messed up and caused something bad to happen... again.

"Dang it Will, what did I do now?" Slade asked, however he had a few suspicions.

Wintergreen sighed as he glared at Slade. "Slade, I have known you since you were sixteen and still I have to explain everything to you it seems like."

Slade raised an eyebrow under his helmet. "Like when?"

Wintergreen smirked. "Do not remember when you were seventeen and tried to pick a fight with a troop of girls?"

"Yes, sadly. They nearly killed me, the devils." Slade said, seeming to not really fancy that memory.

"And who dragged your sorry butt out of the situation AND out of the girls bathroom when you accidentally walked into there?" Wintergreen asked, his mouth now in a full smile at the memories.

Slade bit back a growl. "You." He mumbled.

"Yes, so please listen when I tell you that you need to start taking bigger steps with the children." Wintergreen told Slade, trying to get to the point faster.

"What do you mean by 'Bigger Steps'?" Slade asked, growing evermore suspicious.

Wintergreen stared at Slade's mask. "That mask for one thing, if you really want the children to see you as a father then you'll need to give them a real face, not a slab of copper." He warned.

Slade looked shocked. "Excuse me, but do I really need the Boy Wonder blabbing about my identity? And also, I'm not there father."

"Maybe not Slade, but your all they have. Terra has been through so much and has lost her mother and brother, then was rejected by her own father. If you would bother to see how she looks at you sometimes... you'd see she already is trying to form that bond with you, even if you keep nearly destroying it. And Dick... he has lost his whole family, and then was raised for years by a man who could never really form a fatherly bond with him. He may try to refuse it, but he also wants a father." Wintergreen explained.

Slade nodded, taking all of this in as Wintergreen spoke. "Will, I know you want to try and help them, but I haven't been a father in years... I messed up last time."

"Exactly! This is your chance... to set things right." Will said to his younger friend.

"You can't change the past." Slade told Wintergreen.

Wintergreen nodded. "You can't Slade... but you can make a better future. The question is, are you willing to destroy your morals to save these children from themselves?"

* * *

Terra stared at, who she now saw as her little brother, Robin. He wore a very large white T-shirt that cover him to the waist, wearing shorts underneath as he sat curled up on his side, staring at the wall with an unknown emotion. Before Terra had always known what to do, and what to say, but now... she was clueless. After all, what do you say when someone has Multiple Personality Disorder? Do you say 'Sorry for your loss', 'It'll be okay', 'You will be fine'? It was hard to know how to approach the situation. So, Terra decided to try an approach she only used on sick people.

"Hey, its not gonna suck forever, you'll be better in no time." Terra told Robin, who gave her a half interested look before rolling over.

"Maybe." He muttered.

Terra sat on his bed, fingering the mattress sheets as she gave her bro a heart filled stare. "You know, it really sucks, feeling normal even though your only person with super powers here. I mean, I'm a meta human, but I'm probably the most normal one here besides Wintergreen. Slade's a pyco with anger issues and obvious parenting problems, your a circus orphan with daddy issues, Wintergreen a British nut sometimes and I'm the lonely girl with fancy flying rock powers. Woo." She said, her voice lacking enthusiasm in the end.

Robin gave Terra a sentimental looks, as if he was finally seeing who Terra really was, a lonely girl with superpowers that had only ever hurt her. "You know... I hate being a hero."

"What?" Terra asked, surprised.

"It just sucks, your expected to be this big person who can stop tidal waves, save billions, be the hero... I'm just a twelve year old kid. Do you even know what that's like, being twelve years ld and being forced to be the leader of five other teenagers who are all older then you, fighting villains who won't hesitate to murder you, lose everything... its awful." Dick explained.

"You know what, we need to make things right." Terra announced as she helped Dick to his shaky feet.

Dick frowned. "How?" He asked, perplexed.

Terra smiled. "Richard, do you trust me? Do you believe that I will always protect you and never lie to you unless I mean to protect you?"

"Yes." Dick answered, not even thinking it over for long. "I'll always trust you Terra, you've saved me from falling into depression so many times I can remember the number, you've always gone after me when I've ran from Slade and Wintergreen... I trust you with my life."

Terra nodded with a strong smile. "Then trust me and allow me to try and mend the bonds."

"Which ones?" Richard asked.

"Everyone's." Was her answer before she led the two of them to the kitchen area.

* * *

As soon as Slade and Wintergreen entered the kitchen, they were surprised to see Terra and Dick sitting at the table, each with a small cup of tea in there hands and two more waiting on the table that both men assumed were for them. Terra gave them each a very warm smile while Dick ducked his head, sipping on the tea like a lifeline as he avoided Slade's grey blue eye. With a soft nod of appreciation, Wintergreen smiled at Slade.

" , Slade, please, sit down." Terra said as she patted a seat next to her. "WE need to talk, Slade can sit next to Dick and I'll sit next to Wintergreen."

Dick shot Terra a terrified look, but Terra patted his shoulder, calming him slightly. Slade made a note of this, 'Note to self, Dick calms from human touch', Slade thought as he took a seat next to said boy. With a firm nod to from Terra, Wintergreen started this... family meeting? Neither Slade nor Dick were really sure if that was what it was, but Wintergreen and Terra both knew it was a family meeting.

"Well then, I think we all know what we need to do." Wintergreen announced.

Terra nodded in agreement. "Right, we need to start fixing the damage done. Otherwise were going to never be able to stand each other."

"Exactly the point Terra, so Slade... take off your mask." Wintergreen said.

Dick automatically spat out his tea all over his lap as he sputtered, utterly shocked. "W-w-what!?" He yelled. "He would never-"

However, Dick's surprise was cut off as Slade pulled off his helmet with ease, shocking both Terra and Dick completely. He looked younger then Wintergreen but still had pure white hair with a matching goatee, he had a thick black eye patch under his left eye along with a slightly broken looking nose, it had probably been borken way too many times. However, he seemed rather normal looking in reality, especially compared to Starfire or Beast Boy. As Terra simply stared at his eye patch, Dick was more interested in his pure white hair, something about that color wasn't... natural, Dick couldn't quite figure out why he felt that way, but it was so in his head. Ignoring Renegade's laughing at how Slade was an old man and Robin's whispering about mental notes to check out who Slade really was, Dick was stuned and seemed to never break eye contact with the mercenaries face until Wintergreen cleared his throat.

"Really children, its not TOO big of a deal, I've seen his face many times just as you both will from now on." Wintergreen said.

Slade nodded as he pushed his mask aside. "Exactly, from ow on I will allow you to see my face and know the man behind the mask."

Terra smiled widely. "This is so exciting! Oh man, we really ARE gonna be a family!"

"No." Robin growled.

"What?" Wintergreen asked.

Robin glared at Slade, having Robin kick into gear since Dick had let his guard down. "Do any of you really think that removing a mask and pretending to do this 'Huge Change' can really fix the wounds, can stop the nightmares? Well it can't, unless I can learn to trust you, I will always hate and despise you Slade. So if you plan to become some kind of father to me, then forget about it, I don't want or need a father."

"Is that what Dick thinks... or what Robin wants?" Slade asked in a deadly voice. "I want to speak with Richard, Robin."

Robin glared at Slade. "Dick is too weak to face you, he'll break, I can't let you hurt him, he's an innocent bystander in your rampage of destruction."

Wintergreen bit back a smirk despite the serious situation. "Oh yes Slade, you really are on a rampage, how you nearly broke that vase last night sparing was DEVASTATING." he said with such sarcasm it was a bit offensive.

"Shut it!" Robin yelled. "Stop trying to treat me like an idiot, old man!"

Slade stood, his height looming over Robin. "Never call Wintergreen an old man, have you got it?"

Robin growled with fury. "I'm not afraid of you, Slade. Your nothing but a criminal."

"Apologize to Wintergreen." Slade warned. "Or else."

"Or else what, criminal?" Robin hissed.

Slade smirked at the twelve year old. "Or else I'll wallop you."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**A/N: Was it bad, good, please R&R!**

**~Supercasey.**


	13. Chapter 12

**An Angry Mercenary, A Lonely Girl And An Innocent Robin**

**Chapter 12: ****To Make Things Right**

**Part 2:**** Thank You**

**A/N:**** So I got so excited by Anzethar reading the last chapter, I made a super quick update! Please oh please R&R!**

* * *

"Excuse me!?" Robin yelled as he heard Slade's answer.

Terra couldn't be laughing any harder as she rolled on the tiled floor, losing it over this new event. Sure, she felt bad for Robin, but seriously, if someone threatens to spank your younger best friend like little kid, are you gonna keep a straight face. Meanwhile, Wintergreen was actually pretty proud of Slade, he was finally trying to take bigger steps... he hoped he would take TOO big of steps though.

Slade smirked. "You heard me, young man."

"Your not even my father!" Robin accused, enraged.

* * *

**MEANWHILE IN ROBIN/RENEGADE/DICK'S HEAD**

"Holy crap, did he really just threaten to spank you? HAHAHAHA!" Renegade laughed hysterically on the floor of a white room Dick called the White Room, where he met up with his personalities in his dreams or in his thoughts.

Robin grimaced. "Its not funny."

"No, its HYSTERICAL!" Renegade shreaked as he continued to laugh.

"Sorry Robin, but could you try to NOT get us in trouble?" Dick asked, a bit scared of what Robin would do now.

Robin glared at the boy. "Well your too weak to face Slade right now, besides, he's mine to take down."

Dick shook his head. "Robin... can't we all just get along and try to fix the bonds, like Terra asked of us?"

"Screw her!" Renegade yelled to the boys as he recovered from his laughter. "She just wants to get all goody goody with Slade! Shes nothing but a fool, a desperate little girl."

Dick was completely enraged. "YOU SHUT UP YOU INSENSITIVE JERK! TERRA IS THE MOST WONDERFUL GIRL I HAVE EVER MET AND FIVE TIMES THE PERSON YOU'LL EVER BE! YOU WANNA KNOW WHY? BECAUSE SHES REAL!"

Renegade grabbed Dick by the collar of his shirt. "You wanna repeat that, circus brat?"

"Let him go, Renegade." Robin warned as he drew his Bo-staff.

Renegade sneered at Robin. "Make me, bird boy!"

* * *

**MEANWHILE IN REAL LIFE**

Slade, Terra and Wintergreen simply stared at Dick as he seemed to be switching from personality to personality without even knowing it, arguing loudly as he screamed at himself. Suddenly, Terra heard what Dick said about her and smiled brightly, he really did care. Slade was personally very worried at the moment, what was he supposed to do? He couldn't separate them, he could tell them to apologize... he was stumped. Wintergreen quickly got up, walked up to Dick, grabbed his shoulders and shook him once.

"Where am I?" Dick asked.

Wintergreen focused Dick's gaze on himself. "Who are you right now?"

Dick looked confused. "I'm Dick Grayson, ."

Everyone in the room sighed with relief, making Dick even more confused, in fact, he barely remembered Slade and Wintergreen getting here, and where was Slade's mask? As Dick studied Slade, he didn't notice Terra running at him until he had been talk hugged to the tiled floor, he giggled happily as she hugged him.

"Whats all this about?" Dick asked.

Terra smiled. "I'm just glad that your here and you actually care about me!"

Dick smiled as he petted Terra's hair. "I'll always care Terra, your like my big sister."

Meanwhile Slade and Wintergreen were caught between taking a picture or joining the two, in the end, they choose to neither. After a few more minutes of the fluffiness, the two stood once more and simply waited for dinner while Wintergreen cooked, leaving Slade to wonder what to do. He suddenly thought of something, and approached Dick, who instinctively ducked his head at the incoming mercenary.

"Richard, want to spar before dinner?" Slade asked.

Dick seemed hesitant, but nodded none the less and followed Slade down the stairs to the sparing room. "Sir." Dick suddenly said.

"Yes, Dick?" Slade answered his young apprentice.

Dick sighed as they entered the designated room. "I'm sorry about Robin calling Wintergreen an old man and acting like such a jerk to you all, I should of had him under control this time." He said in a very soft tone.

"Richard, it was not your fault, these things happen. Just remember, there not real, neither Renegade nor Robin are really there, there both just figments of your mind trying to hurt and confuse you. But I must ask... when did it start?" Slade asked as he readied himself on the training pat.

Dick shrugged. "The moment I lost my mask to be honest, even if I had it now, I doubt it would repair the damage."

Slade nodded. "That's enough of that for now, lets go."

Automatically, Dick shot forward and tried to use his acrobatics to flip over Slade, but was easily caught and thrown into the wall. With an easy twist, Dick kicked against the wall from the throw and landed on his feet before Slade.

"Come on Slade, give me a real challenge." Dick asked hopefully.

Slade shook his head. "If I do, Robin might get out again."

Dick nodded in agreement. "Understood, your move... sir."

With that, Slade quickly faked a punch, but instead landed a kick to Dick's stomach, it was surprisingly light for a kick since it was clearly held back. Suddenly, Dick used the hit to twist and get behind Slade before landing a powerful punch to the mans back, but Slade was unfazed and threw Dick over his shoulder to face him. Dick squirmed in the hold, kicking and thrashing until Slade finally let go, causing Dick to fall to the floor in a sweaty heap since he had, after all, burnt out alot of energy thrashing in the hold. Slade helped the boy to his feet, smirking at how tired the child was. Just like himself as a young lad in the army, Slade would ware himself out until he'd pass-out, causing Wintergreen to lecture him to be more careful as he carried him on his back to his personal quarters. Slade had been sixteen back then, but now, Dick was only twelve, and was FAR smaller then he had been at twelve years old. Still, Slade easily saw himself in Dick, the power, the determination, the skills... they were all there and more.

"Slade?" Dick asked, panting heavily.

"Yes?" Slade asked, smirking down at the tired boy.

Dick blushed a bit. "Um, can you please help me up the stairs to my room so I can shower before dinner? Wintergreen will throw a fit if I come to the table like this."

"I can do better." Slade announced as he scooped the tired boy up into his arms with ease.

Dick stuttered. "Slade!? I'm not a little kid!"

"Your only twelve, and trust me, if someone offered to carry and old man like me up three flights of stairs, I'd except it in a heartbeat." Slade explained as he walked up the stairs.

Dick hummed happily against Slade. "Hey... Slade?"

"Yes?" Slade asked curiously.

"Um, can you never tell the Teen Titans about any of this?" Dick asked softly.

Slade pretended to mull it over. "Maybe, maybe not."

"SLADE!" Dick yelled, angered by the mans jokes. "I'm not kidding, I'd die of embarrassment! You really are a super villain."

Slade shrugged as he reached the door. "The deadliest there is."

Dick scoffed. "Jerk."

"Watch it, Richard." Slade said, but his voice held no real anger in it.

Terra immediately laughed as she caught sight of Dick, who sent her a firm glare as he unknowingly tightened his hold on Slade's.

"Not a word, Terra. Not a word." Dick warned.

Terra giggled as she waved at the boy wonder. "Bye birdie."

"Bye, jerk face." Dick called back as he and Slade exited the room, but the remark was clearly a joke.

As soon as they reached the bathroom, Dick was about to try and get down, bu Slade opened the door and walked in with Dick, who seemed perplexed as they walked in.

"Um, Slade, sir. You can put me down now." Dick told Slade.

Slade nodded. "Just making sure your okay, call me if you need anything."

As Slade prepared to leave, he was stopped by Dick grabbing his wrist, much like a small child would if worried or distressed. "Yes, Dick?" Slade asked.

Dick smiled warmly. "Slade... thank you... for everything." He said, before letting go and starting the water for a shower.

And with that, Slade left the bathroom, feeling very confused yet had a warm glow filling his chest.

* * *

**A/N:**** A pretty short update, but I did it in the same day, so be happy! Please oh please R&R, I'd love a bit love since I've been pretty bored lately.**

**~Supercasey.**


	14. Chapter 13

**An Angry Mercenary, A Lonely Girl And An Innocent Robin**

**Chapter 13: ****Facing Your Peers**

**A/N:**** So I updated, hope you review! Also, its like midnight in Michigan and I'm updating my Fanfiction, yeah, I have no life it seems like. Please R&R!**

* * *

It was finally the night Terra had been waiting for for what felt like forever but was more like two months, this was it, she was going to make her teacher proud. It had been a month since Wintergreen and Terra had started to help mend the bonds between each other and the others in there family, however, it seemed that Dick/mostly Robin's need to0 never be a villain was still going strong. He never outright yelled it into the heavens like he used to, but he still refused to try and use guns or any killing weapons... except swords, he didn't seem to mind them as much as he minded guns. However, this was not his moment... no... it was Terra's. She had by far been the most cooperative with Slade and was about to go on her first mission, it was simple really. She was to break into a low security weapons vault and get ahold of a strange new weapon that was rumored to be able to make someone forget there name and history, basically and instant amnesia button.

As the blonde girl walked into the break room, now dressed in a black and orange shirt and jeans combo with Slade's marks on both articles of clothing, she noticed Dick wrapped up in about three blankets and looked to be avoiding moving too much. The girl smiled and tapped the boy on the shoulder, who jumped immediately, which was weird since he always saw her coming before she even did sometimes. As Dick faced her, she was surprised to see he was very pale with bags under his baby blue eyes, he yawned loudly and hid back under the blankets. With a sigh, she plopped down next to him.

"Dude, you look like death, you okay?" She asked the raven haired boy.

Dick groaned as he rolled over on his side. "I feel awful, I think I caught the flu or something." He told the blonde.

"Got it, I'll get -" Terra was cut off as Dick yelped and grabbed her arm tightly.

"SHUSH! No, don't tell I'm sick, if he finds out I'll be put to bed. Well... its actually Slade I'm more worried about, if I start seeing things again..." Dick lost his train of thought it seemed as he yawned and shock his head, making him groan from pain in his head.

Terra shook her head. "No way Robbie, if your seeing things then you NEED help, especially if you puke. Wish I could stay and help but... I got my first mission today!"

"Don't go!" Dick urged.

Terra smiled and ruffled his hair. "Come on Dickie, I gotta go and do this, besides, if you learn to listen to Slade then you can come too someday!"

Dick glared at her with such hate, Terra wondered if she had mentioned something bad or hit a wrong cord. "Terra, don't do this, I can't watch you become a monster. Please... don't leave me, your the only thing normal I have left now."

Terra sighed and backed away from Dick. "I'm sorry Dick... I have to go."

"If you go out that door I'll never talk to you again!" Dick yelled as he got to his feet, falling to his knees immediately as the room spun from the rush of energy. "Don't do it!"

Terra glared at the boy. "Look Dick, you want to know why I always do what Slade says and asks of me and why I want to be his apprentice? Its because he cares about me, and I want to make him proud of me. But then, he always loves you more, even though you hate him and I'd do anything for him, he'll always see me as a shadow behind you!"

Dick froze, shocked by Terra's words as he tried to steady himself to his feet, but was too tired for the effort. "Ter... I'm sorry. I never asked to be Slade's favorite, I wish you could be instead, besides... you deserve a father more then I do. I had a chance at a father once after my parents died, and he never let me in, its my fault. So this should be your second chance at a new life... but I'm still upset about how your getting one. If I could move I'd hug yo-" The boy was cut off as Terra hugged him close.

"Thanks little bro!" Terra squealed, suddenly, both took into account what Terra had just said and were torn between accept these new titles and being afraid to say they wanted to be brother and sister.

Dick smiled against Terra as he petted her hair softly. "Hey, Ter, not that I don't love this hug but, I'm contagious. Besides, you can't get sick for your first mission, right?" He asked innocently.

Terra nodded as she helped the boy back onto the couch, gave him a goodbye hug, and left. The Boy wonder watched as the girl he considered to be an older sister to him disappear out the door. He was definitely not okay with Terra's decision to be a villain, but if it meant that she would stay with him and that she'd be happy, well, he'd learn to deal with it. Although, Robin was currently screaming that Terra was a traitor, and for the first time, Renegade was happy with Dick and called him a villain in the making. Dick was caught between being happy...

And terrified.

* * *

**TERRA'S POV THIRD PERSON**

Terra ran with perfect form as she glided across rooftops to her destination, the weapons vault, she was so excited and ready to steal that weapon and make Slade proud. She could see it now, his hand on her shoulder as he called her his 'Perfect Apprentice' and praised her for her work. Yes, this was a good plan in Terra's mind. Sure, she knew that her and Dick's bond may be a little unsteady for a bit, but such is life, and Dick said he'd still care about her. As the blonde girl entered through a window she noticed a shine in the corner of her eye, before she knew it, an alarm went off.

Great, Slade was gonna be mad about THAT now wasn't he?

AS if on cue, another smash entered the air as the- OH NO! NO NO NO! This was NOT good, at all. The Teen Titans could NOT be here right now, especially since Terra had no back up here and she couldn't afford to be followed back to the Haunt. As the blonde girl turned a corner, she came face to face with Beast Boy, who looked ready to faint as there eyes met, dark greens meeting light blues. As time ticked by, the teens could only watch as they stared each other down, not knowing what to say.

Finally, Beast Boy spoke. "Terra! Your alive!" Beast Boy screeched as he hugged the blonde haired girl.

"BB... please let go." Terra half begged, holding back powerful sobs as she tried to remain cool and collected, like Slade always managed to do.

Starfire smiled at Terra, then frowned as she saw Terra's outfit. "Friend Terra, why do you where the attire of the most heinous villain of Slade?... and, where is friend Robin?" Oh no, she sounded so upset.

Terra sighed. "Guys... please, forget about me and Robin, we can't come back."

"WHAT!?" Everyone exclaimed, except Raven, who stayed calm and collected as usual but was probably flipping out on the inside.

Terra smiled at the team before her. "Look, me and Robin have met a great man who is taking care of us, we're okay. You see... its this guy called... , yeah, he's, um, adopting us!" She lied, making it up as she went along.

"Then why didn't this ' ' call or tell us about this, in fact, why didn't you tell us, man?" Cyborg asked. "And wheres Robin?"

Terra stopped herself from flinching in fear. "Well, he's home with the flu so I'm here on my own to pick up some medicine for him."

Starfire tilted her head. "Then why must you being wearing the markings of the bad man Slade?" She asked, it sounded so innocent coming out of her mouth for some reason.

Terra shrugged. "New outfit idea, I still do a bit of hero work sometimes, I'm now called... the... Slayer! Yeah, I'm the Slayer!"

"That's a reference to Buffy: The Vampire Slayer." Beast Boy said, making Terra internally sigh.

Terra smiled brightly. "Well, I like the name. Anyways, looks like whoever broke into here is long gone so i should go grab some medicine for Rob and then I'll be on my way!" She lied, trying to tiptoe away.

"Stop." Raven ordered, walking forward. "Your lying to us Terra, where is Robin and why are you working for Slade?"

Starfire gasped while Beast Boy and Cyborg kept exchanging worried looks. No, Terra would never go traitor on them... right? And robin, he'd NEVER willingly work for Slade, he had made a point of this by despising the foul man and referring to him as 'A bad rash that never disappeared, it just itched more everyday'. However, that still didn't change the fact that Terra was wearing an apprentice outfit and had clearly broken into this vault in hopes of stealing that gun, and that, was breaking the law. Whether a past hero or not, the Teen Titans still had to do there job, which now meant taking Terra down and bringing her in for questioning on Slade and the Boy Wonders whereabouts.

"Terra, we're gonna need you to come in for questioning." Cyborg said in a calm voice, stepping forward.

Terra backed away, fear entering her body as the realness of the situation set in. Not only was she outrageously out numbered and could be overpowered, but these were her friends, she didn't have the heart to harm them... with a deep breath to hold back the tears she knew would fall later, she ran. Her body seemed to work on its own as she escaped the building, cutting corners and jumping fences to get away. She could hear a tiger running behind her, Beast Boy. A green light illuminated overhead and glistened like an ember in a fire-pit, Starfire. A dark shadow followed from the sky and shot dark sprouts of energy at the blonde, Raven. And a loud thumping accompanied with sonic blasters and lazer canons being shot could be heard behind Terra very clearly, Cyborg. This was it, the chase. The question was now... who would win?

As Terra escaped through an abandoned apartment building, the sound of arguing teenagers grew distant until they sound was gone four blocks away, where Terra collapsed in a heap in an alleyway, completely spent emotionally and physically. With a grunt, Terra snapped open her communicator for calling Slade, Robin and Wintergreen, she immediately chose to call Slade for help.

"Hello?" A voice answered on the other end. "Terra, are you there?" He asked.

Terra let out a sob as she held the phone to her ear. "Slade... please come get me, I ran into the Titans, I got away but..."

"I understand, I'm coming right now." Slade assured the young girl quickly as he gathered his gear.

Minutes felt like hours as Terra awaited for Slade to arrive to her destination, half of her told her to not wait for Slade's possible anger in case he blamed her for everything while the other half was telling Terra to hold on. After thirty minutes, a black limo pulled up in front of the bench Terra sat on, inside she recognized the man inside as Slade dressed in a suit to try and seem like nothing more then a fancy, rich business man out on the town late at night. With a deep breath, Terra stepped into the car and sat next to Slade, shivering slightly from the night air having chilled her from waiting for help to arrive. As Wintergreen drove, he kept stealing glances back at Terra and Slade.

"Terra, are you alright?" Was Slade's first question.

Terra nodded numbly. "Yes, sir." She whispered.

Slade bit back a sigh. "Terra, if your hurt or dealing with grief of any kind its fine to tell me, your reaction to the Titans attacking you actually far better then I could have expected. This is truly my fault, I should have had Robin join you on your mission." He explained.

"Its not your fault, sir." Terra told Slade, looking a bit shocked by Slade taking the blame. "I should have done that mission perfectly, but I failed you."

Slade placed a hand on Terra's shoulder. "No, its not your fault. I myself was terrified on my first mission as Deathstroke, in fact, I nearly wet myself."

"The joke is that he says 'Nearly' when he really did." Wintergreen added.

Slade glared at the driver. "Will, we agreed never to speak of that."

Wintergreen smirked. "Your the one who brought it up, and if you want to complain some more I'd be more then happy to crash this car into an oak tree." He threatened, but he really wouldn't, not with a child in the car.

"Sir?" Terra asked as she straightened. "If I may be so bold, but why are you helping me? I really thought you might not come since I messed up, you don't need me now."

Slade shook his head. "That's not true Terra, I need you more then you can believe. You really are just like Rose..."

"Who's Rose?" Terra asked.

"No one important, well, she is important to me, but that is a story for another day. So, lets go home and pray that that brother of yours hasn't done anything stupid while we were gone." Slade said, obviously not excited to see what his twelve year old apprentice might be up to.

Terra nodded, leaning on Slade's shoulder as Wintergreen drove them to the Haunt. This was it, this was home for Terra now, these people... they had come back for her when they could have easily left her to die. It was shocking to the girl, for the first time in years, she felt truly safe in these peoples arms that invited her in, not turning her away like everyone else had before. As the limo pulled into the Haunt, Terra was excused to her room for bed. As soon as she entered, she smiled at seeing Dick sprawled out on his bed with the blanket askew, making a soft almost snoring noise as he slept, having probably knocked out cold at some point. With a simple smile, Terra threw a blanket over then younger boy and went to bed that night feeling strangely happy, despite recent events.

* * *

**Next Chapter:**** Dick is still sick as a cow and is soon found out by Wintergreen and forced to stay in bed, but when he begins to hallucinate, will he finally start seeing Slade as a father figure more then as a kidnapper?**

**A/N:**** A pretty long chapter, but I enjoyed finally making a Terra chapter since I usually focus on Robin and Slade, sorry, I'm used to writing about them more. Anyways, please oh please R&R!**

**~Supercasey.**


	15. Chapter 14

**An Angry Mercenary, A Lonely Girl And An Innocent Robin**

**Chapter 14: ****Where Is My Innocence**

**A/N:**** Whelp, looks like people are really wanting an update so here, enjoy this! Please R&R!**

* * *

A day after Terra was all it took, a full day later and Wintergreen had caught on to Dick being very very sick indeed. So, here the young bird was, sick in his bed with a thermostat in his mouth and an ice pack on his forehead. The boy was so sick now that the other personalities had shut up for the time being, which was great news for everyone but Dick, who was still sick as a whale at the moment. Terra had wanted to hangout with the young bird since there were no classes that day, but Wintergreen had INSISTED that she stay away, he was only trying to avoid more sickness really. As the boy wonder watched the minutes tick by on a brown clock that hung on the wall next to his bed, he began to grow stir crazy and started trying to do SOMETHING, so he did what any twelve year old would do on a bouncy bed with nothing to do.

When Wintergreen and Slade walked back into the room to check on the child, they found him kicking his legs up and down, causing him to bounce as he tried to get some energy out. Wintergreen sighed as he forced the boys legs down, earning a loud yet bored sigh from the owner of said legs. The old man gave Slade a look that demanded he come up with an answer for the bird.

"Come on, ! I'm going crazy in here, I need to move! Just ONE minute on the tightropes and I'll shush up all day long, I'll even call Slade master if he wants, just let me get some energy out!" Dick all but begged, he was so tired of sitting and doing nothing all morning.

Wintergreen sighed. "Relax child, you are sick, you need to be still and calm."

Dick huffed and crossed his arms bitterly. "I'm not a child, I'm a teenager, with teenage needs. Like moving! Come on, sir!"

Will shook his head as re-checked Dick's temperature. "Heavens no! You've gotten warmer! Now then, keep still!"

"Listen to Wintergreen Dick, besides, can't you just play a video-game or something while your here?" Slade asked the boy, he undertood how Dick felt about being still, but wasn't about to let the kid go nuts on a trapeze set in THIS condition.

Dick shook his head. "I don't play video-games." He answered simply.

Terra entered the room, having heard the problem, and ignored Wintergreen's glare as she sat next to the bed. "Why not, bird brain?" She asked teasingly.

"I don't have time for video-games, I'm a superhero, not a normal teenager." Dick explained as he sat bitterly still.

Terra grinned at her shorter brother. "Okay, how about this. You play ONE video-game and if you like it you have to ADMIT video-games are cool and fun, if not... I'll call you Sensei for the next three months!"

Dick grinned as he shook Terra's hand. "Your on, sister!"

"No physical contact, no physical contact!" Wintergreen yelled as he pushed Terra away from Dick and pushed Dick back onto the bed when he tried to get up. "Stay in bed child, how is that hard?"

Terra smiled before running to her desk drawer and grabbing a copy of Pokemon Leafgreen for the Gameboy Advanced along with a yellow colored game system to play it. "Here, I haven't played this one in awhile, but its a classic! Trust me, the chargers next to my bed so you can use that if the light goes red." She instructed Dick as she placed the game system on his lap.

"Wheres the 'On' button?" Dick asked, examining the device closely.

Terra laughed at this. "Wow, your such a caveman, its on the side, idiot!" She pointed to the area where the on button was.

"I knew that." Dick lied as he snapped it on and began playing.

Slade smirked at Terra as the boy got absorbed into the game, to busy to notice the others in the room by now as he went through the opening. "Thanks." Slade said to Terra.

Terra shrugged. "Anytime, I was sick of him slamming his legs against the bed, its hard to hear the TV when he does that. Its almost as bad as when he reads out-loud to himself..."

Slade raised an eyebrow. "Why does he do that?" He asked.

"He says it because he's Romanian and all, its hard to read English in his head because its not his first language." Terra explained.

Slade nodded before starting to push Terra lightly towards the bedroom door. "Well, we should let your brother rest."

Terra paused. "Did you just call him my brother?"

"You two may as well be, we should should be going now." Slade said as he hurried further.

Wintergreen nodded. "Yes, i agree, lets go for now. Good bye child, see you soon." He said to the distracted bird.

Dick gave Terra a confused look. "Terra, which Pokemon do I take from the professor guy?"

"Which ever you want, bye." Terra explained briefly before taking off to do... whatever Terra does when shes bored.

* * *

**AN HOUR LATER**

After an hour with no response from Dick, Slade walked down the long hallway of the Haunt and finally came to a stop before the children's door. It had been changed quite a bit since they had come to live with Slade three months ago, mostly only because now the lock had been removed after Slade got sick of having to lock-pick the door anytime one of the children were upset or had accidentally locked it and were too asleep to hear the door being knocked (Dick had run into that problem when Terra locked it on him). However, as time ticked on, Slade noticed that the door had a few tiny changes and one or two big changes. A few things were the small dents that had been caused by either Terra missing while juggling her stones (She loved doing that), or Robin deciding to kick the door out of frustration. But that's not the reason that Slade stopped to look at the door.

On it was a picture Terra had drawn a week ago after Slade had found out about her immensely impressive drawing skills. The picture was of a man (Presumably Slade) with a tiny robin on his shoulder and a young girl sitting on his lap on a park bench. It was truly something beautiful. As Slade opened the door, he found that Dick wasn't even in his bed anymore. Thinking that he had gone to use the bathroom, Slade turned to leave, but stopped as he heard a very unmistakeable voice say something he had only daydreamed about once or twice.

"Papa?" Asked dick, staring at Slade with big eyes as he exited the side bathroom that he had been in.

Slade stared back at Dick, taking in that his eyes looked a bit bigger then usual as he stepped up to face Slade, but was still incredibly short compared to him. "Yes Dick?" He asked, thinking Dick was hurt or something.

Dick tilted his head, almost like curious kitten would. "I thought you were dead." He whispered in an incredibly soft voice.

Slade raised an eyebrow this, was Dick... hallucinating? Well, it could easily be considered that since Slade doubted that Dick would ever see him as a dad or father of any kind, especially since Dick's fever was so high that it could easily be a side-affect to hallucinate. AS the giant of a man stared at the young bird, he nearly yelped when the boy latched onto him in a bone crushing hug. Before Slade knew it, the boy was sobbing into his chest as if he were seeing his father Johnathan Grayson there instead of Slade Wilson, the mercenary he hated more then life itself. As this scene unfolded, neither of the two involved noticed Terra and Wintergreen watching from the background, both curious of what the mercenary would do. Wordlessly, Slade wrapped his large arms around the bird and hugged him to his chest tighter, wow, the kid even FELT like Grant.

Suddenly, Dick's eyes snapped open as the tears ceased momentarily. "Whats going on?" He asked.

Slade was very glad that Dick was too sick to hear his other personalities, otherwise he'd probably have a VERY upset Robin attacking him wildly. "You were hallucinating that I was your father Johnathan." He said, not wanting to lie.

Dick simply stood there, unsure of what to say or do. "I'm sorry." He whispered, feeling ashamed of acting like a child in front of Slade.

"Its not your fault Dick, things like this happen sometimes." Slade explained, his one grey-blue eye holding an emotion Dick couldn't quite place, but it felt none threatening so he chose to ignore it.

Dick shook his head. "Yes it is, I acted like a child when I should have had control over myself." He said, eyes locked on the carpeted floor.

Slade grabbed the robins chin and forced him to look up gently. "Richard, you need to understand this, you are still a child. You may act like an adult most of the time, and I can accept that, but you are still a child. You should enjoy your innocence."

As Slade turned to leave, Dick stepped forward, a look of a secret sadness to it. "I have no innocence." He whispered in a surprisingly soft tone of voice.

With that, Slade left the room, leaving Dick to stare at the floor and wonder...

Where was his innocence?

* * *

**A/N: A sweet yet short chapter with a really sad ending, yep, I'm a jerkhole! Please R&R though, I might update sooner! No flames please, just making that clear!**

**~Supercasey.**


	16. Chapter 15

**An Angry Mercenary, A Lonely Girl And An Innocent Robin**

**Chapter 16: I'm Smiling But I'm Crying**

**A/N: Whelp, looks like people are really wanting an update so here, enjoy this! Please R&R!**

* * *

Added privileges from Slade were rare and far between, but sometimes, if both Terra and Robin did as they we're told, Slade would allow them to do new things. The first privilege had been internet access as long as neither of them contacted anyone through it. The second was the access to go outside in the harbor and do as they pleased until they we're called back inside. Now, Robin and Terra had earned a new gift, a phone call, but only one. At first Slade had suspected that Robin would call the Teen Titans, but soon he was approached for Robin's phone call to go first.

"Slade?" Dick asked as he approached him. "I've decided who I want to call."

Slade raised an eyebrow as he took out his phone and handed it to Dick carefully, it secretly had a recorder built in to hear everything Dick said in case he called Batman or his friends. Sure, Slade was starting to trust Dick more as Dick trusted him more and more, but he still didn't want the Batman or the Teen Titans ruining everything he had built up for these kids. No matter how much Slade wanted to see Dick be a normal child with friends, he still needed an apprentice as Deathstroke. However, as time went on, Slade started to wonder why he was Deathstroke anymore. It sounded silly to him, but still, that thought nagged and nagged at him daily. For some reason... Slade saw a much brighter future being Robin and Terra's father rather then there master. However, Slade kept the thought at bay, at least, for now he would, he'd decide what to do later. As Slade handed the silver colored phone to Dick, he didn't see the shine in the boys eyes of a liar about to lie a huge lie, no, he saw a look of longing and old pain in the child's eyes.

"Oh, and who are you calling, Dick?" Slade asked.

Dick smiled softly as he rubbed the phones cover with his thumbs. "My best friend in the whole world, she never joined the Teen Titans... I wish she had."

Slade's eyes narrowed. "Your calling a girl?"

In all honesty, Slade really wasn't sure why he was more worried about Dick calling some girl rather then being worried about him calling another hero, but that's what worried Slade then and there. At this point, Slade honesty wondered about his apprentice's sexuality but wasn't all that worried, Dick was too young to date anyways, maybe he might get a cute little crush, but nothing major. As Dick stared in Slade's eyes, he knew he was confused, oh god, Dick was gonna think he was a nut case now... well more of nut case then he thought Slade was before.

"Why, is something wrong with me calling my friend who happens to be a girl?" Dick questioned, he always seemed to get upset if anyone talked to girls like they were property or frilly. "I'll have you know that she can kick my butt, so I think I'm fine."

That only made Slade MORE worried. "Be careful." Slade said to Robin before going into his bedroom to hear in on the conversation.

As Slade waited in his bedroom, he wondered why he had told Dick to be safe. He had two apprentices, he shouldn't be worried about just one of them getting hurt or being upset... but he was, he was worried about the little nut cases. Sure, Terra was fifteen and could care for herself if needed and Robin was twelve and had been doing it for his whole life... but Slade worried for them. As the phone was turned on, Slade returned to listening in on his youngest apprentice.

"Hello?" A females voice answered on the other end of the phone.

"Babs... its me." Dick said in a soft voice that Slade had only heard used when Terra was hurt or crying.

Slade knew the girl Dick was speaking to, Barbara Gordon, police commissioners daughter and Dick Grayson's best friend. She was Terra's age actually, which intrigued Slade, actually, none of Dick's friends were his age, they were all older by at least two or three years. Focusing on the conversation, Slade could hear Barbara gasp and hear her trying to muffle cries of joy.

"Oh my god... Dickie, everyone's looking for you in Jump City. You friends keep calling, Wally's in a total panic, Roy's blaming himself... Bruce is going nuts with worry. Where have you been?" Barbara asked, terrified for her best friend.

Dick seemed taken aback on the his line. "People... are worrying about... me?" He asked.

Barbara sounded insulted. "Richard, we've been looking everywhere for you, your my best friend and probably the only person keeping Batman from losing it, of course we're worried about you! Now, where are you?"

Dick hesitated before speaking again. "Your gonna hate me Babs but, I found a really great friend here that you'd love to meet one day I'm sure, and there's even this man, he's taking care of me the way Bruce never could. I know I sound so crazy... but this man, he's filling the void Bruce and my parents left behind, he's helping me heal."

"Dickie... are you alive and well?" Barbara asked.

Dick nodded, then answered verbally. "Yes... I'm okay, I've never been so okay in my life since they fell."

Barbara could except that. "Then that's all that matters, Dick. But, you've missed alot since you went missing, somethings went... wrong."

Dick paled. "What, is Bruce hurt is Alfred dead is-"

"Calm down Boy Wonder, let me explain." Barbara said in a soft voice. "When you left, the Joker got loose and did some... damage. He came after me, as Barbara, not Batgirl. But... the police were too late, I was shot in my lower back."

Dick was frozen to the spot, the only thing in his body that was working was his ears. One listened to Terra and Wintergreen as they baked cookies and talked about wars and peace treaties, the other listened to his best friend in the worlds sorrows. He couldn't believe it, again, he was too late to save someone from the wrath of Joker. First he murdered his little yet much taller brother Jason, and now he hurts Barbara... what did he do?

"Babs... what did Joker do to you?" He asked in a hurting voice.

A large part of Slade wanted to cut off the call and spare the twelve year old from the knowledge he knew of himself, he knew of what had happened to sweet and innocent Barbara Gordon the night she was attacked by the Joker, the poor girl. And knowing Dick... this couldn't end well at all. Still, how Robin had said Slade was more or less filling the holes in his heart... that was special. It really was, no matter how much Slade said that he was just a master... he was a father.

Barbara sighed on her end, tears probably pouring down her face. "Dickie... I'm paralyzed, I can't walk anymore."

That was it, Dick froze as tears slowly fell from his brilliant baby blues, his sobs echoing through the soundproof room he had ducked into for this phone call, not knowing that Slade was hearing everything and seeing everything happening from Dick's side of the call. As Dick fell to his knees, sobs shook his very core until he simply sobbed and repeated the same words over and over again.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Dick said in such a weak voice that Slade could almost see the same six year old he had carried through a roaring crowd to let him see his mama and papa dead on the ground of a circus tent.

The whole time, Barbara never left the phone, she shushed his cries kindly and told him she was fine and that she'd live. As minutes passed, the phone began to beep. Dick sighed, knowing so well of what was about to happen. "Babs... I have to go, I'm so sorry, I'll try to call you again soon. Okay?"

"Okay." Barbara whispered. "Do you want me to tell the Justice League, Batman or the Teen Titans about this phone call, I can keep it to myself if you want."

Dick smiled on his end, tears still falling from those innocent looking eyes of his. "Its okay, you can tell them I'm okay and that I called... don't tell my team I cried though, okay?"

Barbara seemed to wonder about this. "Why?" She asked.

"I don't want them to hear that I could break... I have to stay as the strong and independent leader in there eyes, its why I haven't told them my name and backstory. I have to stay as the big hero, the person they can lean on and believe is a none-breaking wall. I know its a bit selfish... but I just need you to tell them I'm safe and still going strong. Okay?" Dick half asked half begged of Barbara.

Barbara smiled on her end, knowing in her heart that Dick would be fine. "Okay Dickie... I won't tell a soul until your dead, which I hope won't be for awhile, birdie! Bye!"

"Bye!" Dick said before the phone turned off.

So, Dick was now alone without the comfort of a friend hearing of his troubles. He was standing here, tears still falling from his eyes, hiccuping occasionally, shivering from the chill in the air and feeling oddly comforted by the fact that now people would know that he's okay after all. As Slade watched the boy from his cameras in his bedroom, he wondered just how much Dick had changed over the few years of having been without a mother or stable father. He had been more or less forced to grow up too fast and become an adult, he had lost his childhood to the chilling air of Gotham, moving on from his depression and becoming a superhero. But being a hero had its dangers, he had lost a two year younger he had never even met other then one or two calls on Skype, he had his best friend become paralyzed, he lost a possible father figure and even lost his identity to it all. And here he was, alive, breathing and crying like an other human being.

No matter how many times Slade denied it in his head, Dick was no longer the Boy Wonder had obsessed over to control and use as an apprentice of a sorts. No, he had become something different, yet Slade couldn't see that as a negative thing. Sure, he had lost an apprentice in a way, but he had gained something far better instead. He had gained, more or less, a son. And you know what?

Slade couldn't be happier.

* * *

**A/N: Sappy as heck ending but this was meant to be a very powerful type of chapter. Please oh please R&R, and if you've got the time please read and review my other story I'll Be Fine that has Slade as Robin's birth father and a bunch of plot twists and mysteries. See you there hopefully! Please R&R!**

**~Supercasey.**


End file.
